Défaillance Émotionnelle
by misschatelle
Summary: [Défi Strawb3rries] Harry est bénévole à SteMangouste et son ami Blaise y est médicomage. La guerre fait rage et les blessés se succèdent. Seulement, l'un d'entre eux les surprendra et viendra troubler leur tranquillité inexistante...
1. Prologue

NdA: Raaaaahhhh!!!! J'ai pas pu résister!! Moi qui voulais attendre d'en finir une avant d'en commencer une autre... BEN NON! Je fais à ma tête, comme toujours! Maudite tête de cochon!! Je te dis...

Bon... suite à cela...

Me voici donc avec un défi de Strawb3rries (Salut!!!:3).

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (pourquoi J.K. Rowling écrirait sur ce site, anyway!?), et le squelette de l'histoire (image mentale étrange . ) non plus (ça, c'est Straw').

**Avertissement: **Vous êtes bon en maths? Regardez ça: Crazy yaoi fan girl + Ordinateur portable (égal) DANGER! Homophobes, fuyez, pendant qu'il en est encore temps!! DX

**Pairing:** Harry X Draco

**Résumé:** Harry est bénévole à Sainte-Mangouste, en compagnie de son ami médicomage Blaise. La guerre fait rage et un blessé viendra troubler la tranquillité déjà inexistante de leurs vies...

Je ne veux pas mettre le schéma complet du défi tout de suite, car c'est très précis et il contient de nombreux punchs, bien que très vagues. Enfin, si vous souhaitez vraiment le voir maintenant, Z'avez qu'à allez sur le profil de Strawb3rries. Si vous êtes plus patient et/ou préférez vous garder plus de suspense, je l'afficherai à l'épilogue pour vous permettre la comparaison. (Si j'oublie, lancez-moi un bureau pour me le rappeler!)

Puis, aussi, ce n'est pas en rapport avec le 7e tome. Je vais la lire prochainement en anglais (je tenais à le dire afin de faire pleurer tous ceux et celles qui devront attendre en octobre XD), mais cette fic ne fait référence à rien du 7e tome, sauf par hasard. :P Alors, si vous avez lu le 7e, ne vous offusquez pas des différences...

Donc... c'est ça! (L'art de faire une immense intro... qui sera peut-être même plus longue que le prologue... pitoyable...)

Bonne Lecture (quand même) !

* * *

**Prologue**

Harry ouvrit les yeux avec violence, avec une force laissant croire que c'était la seule chose le raccrochant à la réalité. Garder les yeux ouverts. Sa vue encore floue ne lui permettait pas de distinguer où il se trouvait. Il voyait... des formes, des silhouettes, qui se mouvaient en une petite danse étourdissante. Tout tournait autour de lui, il ne se sentait pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Son front était couvert de sueur, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il avait chaud. Extrêmement, excessivement chaud. Les nuits n'étaient jamais aussi caniculaires, habituellement. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer, de s'étouffer avec cette chaleur. C'était insupportable. Où était-il... Où était-il!?

Petit à petit, sa vue se clarifia, les formes se précisèrent. L'endroit était sombre, mais il distinguait des rideaux, dissimulant ce qui semblait être des lits. Des lits... Un dortoir. SON dortoir.

Exhalant un long soupir de soulagement, il laissa sa tête tomber lourdement sur son oreiller, s'enivrant de l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Son odeur, mélangée à celle de la pièce, de l'école. Un arôme ambiant que trop peu de gens percevaient, mais qui ne lui avait jamais échappé, qu'il avait détecté dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dans cet endroit. C'était la plus belle fragrance qu'il ait jamais sentie, encore plus enivrante que les parfums les plus renommés. Dès qu'il la humait, il se sentait toujours mieux, plus calme. Dès que cette odeur parvenait à ses narines, il se sentait chez lui. Enfin...

Ça y était. Il devenait cinglé. Il s'extasiait devant une odeur... il n'allait vraiment pas bien! Il ferait mieux d'aller prendre l'air, se changer les idées. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se débarrasser des images qui l'avaient assaillies dans son sommeil, mais s'il pouvait penser à autre chose, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant, ce serait déjà cela. Il repoussa donc gauchement les lourdes couvertures qui l'emprisonnaient sur le matelas, son corps humide se retrouvant soudainement désarmé devant les nombreux courants d'air de la pièce. Quelques frissons secouèrent ses membres, mais il refusa de retourner sous la prison de ses draps. Il se redressa donc, tentant de s'assoir sur le bord du lit. Son corps étant toujours engourdi par son sommeil agité, la tâche s'avéra plus difficile que prévu. Il laissa donc échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il y parvint. Il se sentait si faible...

Il jeta quelques coups d'oeil aux alentours, tentant de percevoir un quelconque mouvement trahissant l'éveil d'un de ses camarades, mais il ne vit que le régulier soulèvement des poitrines, accompagné du bruyant ronflement de Ron. Évidemment...

Il se leva lentement, transférant son poids vers l'avant, permettant ainsi à ses jambes fatiguées de le supporter plus facilement. Ne souhaitant pas voir le moindre cadre de porte de trop près, il agrippa ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez, sa vue se clarifiant ainsi complètement. Il était à peu près temps... Ses yeux finissaient toujours par lui faire mal, s'il passait trop de temps sans porter ses verres. C'était un véritable handicap...

Il mit un pied devant l'autre, avant de répéter le mouvement plus rapidement. Il voulait seulement sortir au plus vite de cette pièce où il étouffait, où l'air frais de la liberté venait cruellement à manquer. Il parcourut rapidement la courte distance qui le séparait de la porte, puis ouvrit celle-ci, tournant la poignée le plus lentement possible. Il ne voulait pas faire de bruit et ainsi réveiller les autres. Il voulait être seul. Seul avec lui-même, sans aucune présence futile, inutile. Il ne désirait que le silence, la tranquillité absolue, la seule chose qui lui semblait réelle, depuis quelques temps.

Il franchit silencieusement la porte ouverte, avant de la refermer tout aussi délicatement derrière lui. Aussitôt y fut-il parvenu, qu'il descendit les quelques marches en sautillant, afin d'arriver plus rapidement au sol, puis au tableau de la grosse dame, qu'il franchit, toujours sans faire le moindre bruit.

Il fut étonné de constater à quel point les couloirs de l'école étaient plus frais que la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il sentit presque aussitôt un léger courant d'air venir caresser son visage, lui donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il pouvait enfin respirer. Il se sentait déjà un peu plus soulagé, libéré. Le genre de soulagement qui n'a pas de prix.

Aucun bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles, lui indiquant qu'il était seul, que personne d'autre ne rôdait dans les environs. Rusard n'était donc pas dans le coin, la voie était libre. Il profita donc de cette aubaine pour se diriger vers le hall d'entrée, où seul le faible bruit de ses pieds nus contre le marbre du sol se répercutait doucement. Devant lui, les grandes portes de l'école se tenaient fièrement. Bien décidé à prendre l'air, il ne perdit aucun temps à tenter de les ouvrir...

Tenter... C'était le mot. Elles étaient verrouillées. Visiblement, ils ne voulaient pas que les élèves sortent en pleine nuit, ce qui, dans un sens, était logique. Avec tous ces dangers qui les menaçaient... Pourtant, il ne put retenir un soupir de déception. Il devrait se contenter d'errer dans les couloirs de l'école, à tenter de se convaincre que les courants d'air s'y trouvant étaient aussi agréables que ceux de l'air extérieur. Quelle déception...

Il fit donc demi-tour, laissant un autre soupir lui échapper. Il avait l'impression que son école s'était transformée en véritable prison, depuis... enfin, depuis ce qui s'était produit... Autant il adorait cet endroit, autant il avait l'impression d'y suffoquer. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Il était confus. Comme toujours...

Il s'apprêtait à repartir en direction de son dortoir, lorsqu'un petit détail attira son attention. Il s'arrêta aussitôt, tournant la tête vers sa gauche, où la porte de la Grande Salle se trouvait. Ouverte.

Le jeune homme fronça aussitôt les sourcils, intrigué. Pourquoi était-elle ouverte à cette heure? Tout le monde dormait, ou presque... Peut-être devrait-il la fermer... Il s'en approcha donc doucement, tendant le bras pour l'atteindre... mais ne compléta pas son action.

À l'intérieur de l'immense pièce, près d'une fenêtre, se trouvait un autre élève. Ce dernier était debout, les bras croisés dans son dos, fixant quelque chose par l'une des vitres. Cet élève, Harry le reconnut aussitôt. Il le connaissait trop bien. Ces cheveux très foncés, s'accordant avec sa peau qui l'était tout aussi, cette dignité caractéristique aux Serpentards... Ce n'était nul autre que Blaise Zabini, cet ami de Draco Malfoy...

Non, il ne voulait pas repenser à Draco. C'était... c'était trop... Il était déjà suffisamment hanté par l'incompréhension face aux gestes de sa némésis...

Il voulut donc quitter les lieux, laissant aussi l'autre adolescent, mais il n'en trouva pas la capacité. À ses yeux n'était pas offerte la vue du Blaise Zabini arrogant, détestable et... serpentard qu'il avait toujours connu! Il ne voyait plus cela. Ce qu'il voyait, c'était un jeune sorcier, comme lui, qui semblait pensif, songeur et... confus? Était-ce vraiment de la confusion qu'il voyait dans cette moitié de visage qui lui était permis de distinguer à travers cette obscurité nocturne?

Trop curieux pour repartir, il s'avança lentement à l'intérieur, sans émettre le moindre son. Il ne souhaitait pas se faire repérer, ce qui était plutôt insensé, en fait. S'il ne voulait pas être vu, n'aurait-il pas dû tout simplement partir? N'aurait-il pas dû laisser l'autre jeune homme à ses réflexions? N'aurait-il pas dû retourner dans son dortoir et tenter de rechercher le sommeil? Oui, cela aurait été l'option simple et logique... mais il ne possédait pas ces deux caractéristiques. Il était complexe et, par-dessus tout, complètement illogique.

Il poursuivit donc sa progression silencieuse vers le jeune homme noir, qui ne l'avait toujours pas vu approcher. En fait, le Serpentard ne semblait pas avoir bronché d'une once depuis que Harry l'avait aperçut. Il regardait toujours par la fenêtre, semblant des plus songeurs. Jamais le survivant n'avait vu ce garçon dans un tel état d'âme. C'en était... troublant.

«Tu comptes rester silencieux encore longtemps?» s'éleva soudainement la voix grave de Blaise, qui ne quitta pas la vitre des yeux.

Le Gryffondor resta longuement figé par la surprise. Alors il savait qu'il était là? Il l'avait vu? Mais... Pourquoi n'avait-il pas bronché, ne lui avait-il pas jeté un regard? C'était étrange, surtout de la part d'un Serpentard.

«Ça fait longtemps que tu sais que je suis là?» demanda-t-il à l'adolescent songeur.

Bien que ce dernier était dos à lui, le survivant était certain qu'il venait d'esquisser un sourire moqueur.

«Depuis que tu es entré.» répondit-il, toujours sans bouger.

«Ah...»

Le silence revint aussitôt, emplissant la salle, enveloppant les deux adolescents de son absence de bruit. Contrairement à ce que les circonstances pouvaient laisser paraître, il n'y avait pas de malaise. La froideur de leurs paroles n'était qu'une façade, ils le savaient tous deux. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se battre, comme tout bon duo Gryffondor-Serptentard. Ils n'en ressentaient pas l'envie. Plus maintenant.

Cette nuit-là, dans la Grande Salle de l'école poudlard, les différentes maisons n'avaient plus aucune importance. Leur rivalité ne comptait plus. Ils n'étaient plus que deux garçons de seize ans, vivant la même situation. Ce fut exactement pourquoi Harry s'avança doucement, diminuant la distance qui le séparait de Blaise. Fidèle à ses habitudes, ce dernier ne broncha pas.

Légèrement intrigué, le Gryffondor posa son regard sur la vue que lui offrait la grande fenêtre, cherchant ce que l'autre pouvait bien regarder comme cela, avec autant d'attention. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien. À tout le moins, rien qu'il ne perçut. Il fallait en venir aux évidences: le Serpentard ne fixait rien en particulier. Il songeait, tout simplement, et le jeune homme aux yeux verts suivit son exemple.

Ils restèrent un long moment, comme ça, sans bouger, sans parler. Ils restèrent si longtemps ainsi, qu'ils en perdirent la notion du temps. Depuis combien de temps regardaient-ils faussement pas cette fenêtre? Une minute? Une demi-heure? Une heure? Ils l'ignoraient... De toute façon, c'était le cadet de leurs soucis: le temps. C'était quelque chose dont tout le monde se souciait beaucoup trop. Qu'importait combien de temps ils avaient avant que le soleil ne se lève? Qu'importait combien de temps ils avant que les funérailles de Dumbledore n'aient lieu? Qu'importait combien de temps ils avaient avant que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne les attaque? Qu'importait tout cela? Pas grand chose. Il y avait tant de choses bien plus importantes auxquelles personne ne s'attardait, qui se retrouvaient plongées dans l'oubli. Tant de choses négligés...

«Je ne comprend pas.»

Harry tourna la tête vers l'autre jeune homme, ne pouvant retenir un regard surpris. C'étaient les premiers mots énoncés depuis... un bon bout de temps. Blaise n'avait été que trop vague, ne précisant pas ce qu'il ne comprenait pas mais, bien qu'il ignore comment, le Gryffondor sentait qu'il en avait une petite idée. Malgré tout, il le laissa poursuivre. Il sentait que le Serpentard avait besoin de parler.

«Pourquoi il a fait ça?» demanda le jeune noir.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se contenta de hausser les épaules, n'émettant aucun son. De toute façon, l'autre ne semblait pas attendre de quelconque réponse. Le Gryffondor garda donc le silence, laissant ainsi le Serpentard s'exprimer.

«Je croyais... je croyais qu'il était différent...» poursuivit-il, ne cachant pas son trouble.

Harry hocha très faiblement la tête. Aucun nom n'avait été énoncé, mais il savait de qui Zabini parlait. Il l'avait tout de suite deviné.

«Il _semblait_ différent...Je ne comprends pas...»

«Moi non plus.» murmura le survivant, d'une voix étonnamment creuse.

«Il ne cessait de déblatérer contre tous ces «Sang-de-Bourbes», mais je ne croyais pas...»

Blaise ne termina pas sa phrase. Le garçon à la cicatrice devina que, s'il poursuivait, les larmes lui viendraient aux yeux, et qu'il souhaitait probablement éviter cela à tout prix.

Alors, sans pour autant comprendre son propre geste, Harry tendit une main, qu'il déposa sur l'épaule de Serpentard. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement, arrachant pour la première fois son regard de la vitre. Pourtant, il ne se retira pas, ne repoussa pas le Gryffondor.

C'était fou comme, parfois, on peut trouver du réconfort là où on ne croirait jamais en trouver... C'était pourtant ce qui se produisit, lors de cette dure nuit emplie de réflexions et de questions sans réponses. Un jeune homme de seize ans, déplorant les choix de son meilleur ami et niant l'horrible peine qu'il ressentait face à cette trahison, trouva un ami en celui dont il s'était toujours méfié.

* * *

NdA: Bah voilà pour le prologue! Je croyais pas faire si long, honnêtement. Je suis plutôt surprise... 

Enfin, je vous avertis tout de suite que les autres chapitres ne le seront pas autant...

Alors.. heu... à la prochaine!


	2. Ste Mangouste

NdA: Me revoilà! Je suis contente, j'ai reçu de bons commentaires pour le prologue, ça m'encourage!

Me voici donc avec le premier chapitre!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Ste-Mangouste**

C'était pas croyable. C'était un véritable massacre! Tous ces blessés qui se succédaient...

Cet hôpital aurait dû être un endroit relativement tranquille où les patients pouvaient se remettre de leurs blessures dans le calme et la paix, où les médicomages pouvaient prendre soin des malades sans trop de soucis... Ou plutôt, c'était ce que Harry croyait, ce à quoi il s'était attendu... Probablement n'était-il qu'un cas désespéré de naïveté, car ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de personnes gravement blessées, au seuil de la mort, qui avaient pénétré ces lieux. Si troublant...

C'était Voldemort. À coup sûr. Les mangemorts avaient attaqué une ville tout près, ne laissant derrière eux que morts et blessés. C'était la routine. C'était toujours comme ça que ça se passait. Ils ciblaient un lieu et le mettaient à feu et à sang. Cela faisait quelques mois à peine qu'il était bénévole à Ste-Mangouste, et il avait déjà vu suffisamment d'horreurs pour bannir à tout jamais ce genre de films de son lecteur DVD. L'hôpital magique n'était plus qu'un endroit rempli à craquer de corps sanguinolents, de sorciers souffrants et à l'agonie. Un endroit où un constant vacarme régnait, où la combinaison des voix paniqués, des cris de douleurs et des différents bruits qu'émettaient les quelques machines devenait insupportable. C'était... c'était la dure réalité de la guerre...

Car c'était le cas. Ils étaient en guerre. Depuis déjà très longtemps. Trop longtemps. Toutes les horreurs de la guerre, tout ce sang, toutes ces morts... tout cela était devenu leur lot quotidien. Ils voyaient tout cela tous les jours, en quantité industrielle. Format familial! C'était affreux. Tout bonnement affreux.

«Harry!» fit une voix masculine derrière lui, attirant son attention.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se retourna aussitôt, cherchant la source de cette voix. Il était occupé à panser le bras meurtri d'une fillette de dix ans en pleurs et il n'appréciait pas vraiment être dérangé pour un rien. Il espérait pour ce fanatique de risques qu'il avait une bonne raison... ou encore qu'il courait vite! Malgré tout, il trouva rapidement celui qui l'avait interpelé. C'était un jeune homme de vingt et un ans, tout comme lui, avec des yeux bruns chocolat, s'accordant très bien à sa peau de la même couleur.

Blaise Zabini.

«Oui?» demanda Harry, fronçant les sourcils, en regardant son ami s'approcher.

Blaise Zabini... Un être exceptionnel! Un ami aussi génial qu'il était un médicomage réputé.

C'était si étrange de se dire qu'ils s'étaient tous deux méprisés pendant toutes ces années passées à Poudlard, simplement car, théoriquement, le rouge et l'or ne s'agençaient pas au vert et argent. Pourtant, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux adultes, cette raison leur semblait soudain si futile, si faible. Il était ridicule de se détester pour ces motifs, et ils n'avaient réalisé l'insignifiance de la chose qu'à la fin de leur sixième année, suite à cette horrible nuit où Dumbledore était décédé...

Il était aussi étrange de se dire que la mort de ce grand homme avait donné naissance à de nombreuses unions inattendues. Des amitiés s'étaient créées entre ceux auxquels on ne se serait jamais attendu. Suite à ce décès, l'année s'était terminée dans l'angoisse et l'affliction. Ils avaient terminé leur sixième année, s'attendant à ne plus revenir pour la septième, croyant voir pour la dernière fois tous ceux et celles qui furent leurs amis ou simplement des camarades de classe. Ils avaient tous craint la bataille finale, profitant de chaque instant qui leur était donné comme si c'était le dernier.

Pourtant, leur septième année avait eu lieu. Contrairement à l'affrontement final.

Après cette nuit fatidique où Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy avaient disparus dans la nature, suite à leur meurtre, tout le monde avait craint, anticipé, angoissé... mais ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence. Rien ne se produisait! Les attaques de mangemorts se faisaient anormalement rares, voire inexistantes, et la présence de Voldemort ne se faisait plus sentir. La guerre semblait... suspendue. Ils étaient tous restés méfiants, ne se laissant pas berner par ce qu'ils croyaient tous être un piège, mais rien n'était survenu. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne se manifestait décidément pas.

Et c'était resté ainsi pendant quatre ans. Quatre ans! Quatre longues années. Ils avaient complété leur septième année, et la plupart avaient poursuivi leurs études. La vie avait suivi son cours, comme si de rien n'était... ou presque. À vrai dire, ils agissaient tous comme si la menace n'existait plus, mais ils ne bernaient personne. Ils avaient tous peur. Ils étaient tous complètement effrayés, craignant le pire. Ils anticipaient toujours une mort certaine, sursautant au moindre bruit inattendu. Ils étaient tous à cran, sachant que le danger était toujours là, sournois.

Quatre ans. Quatre longues années à craindre ainsi. À avoir peur. À cauchemarder chaque nuit, chaque soir. Même les bras de Morphée n'étaient plus sécuritaires pour personne. Ils ne se sentaient en sécurité nulle part. C'était... c'était insoutenable. Il n'y avait pas de panique générale, pas de manifestation évidente de peur, mais elle était bien là. Personne n'en parlait, personne n'agissait en conséquence, camouflant tant bien que mal ce qui les rongeait de l'intérieur. Quatre ans à agir ainsi... c'était beaucoup trop long. Ne dit-on pas que la douleur est toujours pire lorsqu'elle est anticipée? Eh bien, leur situation en était un cruel exemple. Probablement auraient-ils tous préféré mourir quatre ans plus tôt, peu après le décès de cet homme qu'ils avaient, pour la plupart, tant admiré. Quatre ans...

En quatre ans, il s'était passé tant de choses... Blaise était devenu médicomage! Qui aurait cru? Hermione Granger était une avocate très réputée et son fiancé, Ron Weasley, travaillait au ministère en compagnie de son père. Ginny Weasley était, pour sa part, infirmière dans un hôpital magique aux États-Unis. Elle était si loin parce qu'elle avait suivi l'amour de sa vie, qui avait dû déménager en Amérique pour son travail. Personne n'aurait pu décrire ce dit travail, mais ce mystère ne surprenait personne, car Luna Lovegood avait toujours été spéciale. Ces deux jeunes filles s'étaient trouvées... Neville Longbottom enseignait la botanique à Poudlard et entretenait une histoire d'amour prétendument secrète avec la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mademoiselle Pavarti Patil. Un secret de Polichinelle, ces deux-là. Quant à Padma, elle n'était pas employée pour l'instant, et elle cherchait toujours le grand amour. Lavande Brown était, contre toute attente, devenue Auror. Cette jeune fille était passée de la superficialité extrême à la générosité sans bornes. C'était un changement radical, qui ne pouvait que plaire. D'ailleurs, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas aussi, étaient devenus Aurors. Ces deux-là s'entendaient toujours autant, et certaines rumeurs circulaient à leur propos, mais jamais personne n'avait pu présenter la moindre preuve. De toute façon, ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient! En ces temps pour les moins difficiles, chaque moment de bonheur et de tendresse était accueilli à bras ouverts.

Tout le monde avait tant changé, évolué... mais qu'était devenu l'Élu? Le survivant? Le sauveur? Qu'était devenu le grand Harry Potter? Celui-qui-avait-survécu? The boy-who-lived? Eh bien, il aidait son grand ami Blaise à l'hôpital. Il était bénévole, et menait une vie des plus normales... en apparence. Évidemment, il était mieux placé que personne pour savoir que cette suspension de la guerre ne présageait rien de bon. Absolument rien de bon... Alors il s'était préparé aussi bien qu'il l'avait pu pour l'affrontement final, qui viendrait un jour...

Et puis, c'était arrivé... C'était il y avait à peine quelques mois. Une attaque. Un massacre. Les blessés étaient arrivés en grand nombre à Ste-Mangouste et les morts ne pouvaient plus être comptées. Tout cela était arrivé si soudainement, si brusquement, prenant tout le monde par surprise. C'était... c'était le début. Ou plutôt, le retour. IL était revenu, en force. Toutes ces années tapi dans le noir... Voldemort les avait passées à préparer des armes, un plan... tout ce dont il avait besoin pour tout détruire sur son passage, tel qu'il le faisait depuis son retour...

«Hey, désolé de te déranger, mais je voulais savoir si tu faisais quelque chose ce soir. J'ai l'intention de faire une petite fête chez moi. Il y aurait Granger et Weaslaid, Longbottom, les Patil, et puis aussi...»

Harry esquissa un faible sourire. C'était bien là son ami Blaise! Toujours en apparences si insouciant, bien que le survivant savait qu'il ne l'était pas. Le jeune noir savait tout du danger qui les guettait sournoisement, et c'était pourquoi il tentait toujours de détendre l'atmosphère. C'était vraiment un bon ami...

«Heum...» émit le garçon à la cicatrice. «C'est vraiment gentil de ta part, mais... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...»

Il vit aussitôt un air de reproche se dessiner sur le visage de son ami. C'était toujours comme ça...

«Allez, Harry! T'as besoin de t'amuser un peu, comme tout le monde!» insista le médicomage.

«Je sais...» soupira le jeune homme aux yeux verts. «C'est juste que...»

«C'est juste que tu es trop préoccupé par cette guerre!» l'interrompit l'ancien Serpentard. «Tu y penses tout le temps! C'est pas sain! T'as besoin de relâcher un peu, mon vieux!»

Le bénévole soupira à nouveau, ne pouvant retenir un faible sourire. C'était toujours comme ça. Il refusait, Blaise insistait...

«Je sais bien...» admit Harry, hésitant.

«Et puis, je ne te l'ai pas dit puisque ce n'est pas certain, mais Ginny est censée venir passer quelques temps à Londres avec Luna, et elles devraient arriver ce soir, normalement.»

Cet argument était de taille, le bénévole ne pouvait le cacher. Il n'avait pas vu ses deux amies depuis si longtemps, et elles lui manquaient énormément... Ce n'était pas juste! À chaque fois, il refusait, Blaise insistait, et il cédait! Toujours!

«Bon, ça va...» émit le jeune homme à lunettes, vaincu.

«Voilà! Là, on parle! À ce soir, alors!»

«Mouais...»

Et le médicomage repartit à son travail, laissant son ami seul avec sa rancune. Il n'en revenait pas. Lui qui était destiné à sauver le monde se faisait mener par le bout du nez par tous ses amis. Il était pitoyable...

Il revint donc à ce qu'il faisait avant l'arrivée de Blaise, remarquant la confusion de le regard de la fillette. Il l'avait un peu oubliée, celle-là... Il continua donc de panser son bras, tout en songeant à sa soirée. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas vu Ron et Hermione depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. C'était honteux... Et puis, Ginny lui manquait beaucoup! Luna aussi... Ce serait une bonne chose, de revoir tout le monde!

Ouais, bon, il n'avait jamais été bon pour convaincre qui que ce soit. Pas même lui-même.

* * *

NdA: Wala! (Sandra! Sors de ce corps!)

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop confus, je voulais amener une explication subtilement, mais moi et la subtilité... ce mélange à déjà fait ses preuves et c'est totalement hétérogène!!

Bon...eh bien... à la prochaine!


	3. Soirée

NdA: Me reuwala!! (Ah non là Sandra, tu me saoules!!)

Je suis heureuse de voir que les réactions sont positives face à cette fic! Ça fait toujours plaisir de recevoir vos reviews, qui m'encouragent plus que tout à poursuivre! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de laisser leurs commentaires!

Bon, eh bien, c'est bien beau le léchage de bottes, mais j'ai un chapitre à écrire, moi!

Alors, heu... bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Soirée**

Harry rentra distraitement sa clé dans la serrure, et déverrouilla la porte qu'il ouvrit aussitôt. Il mit les pieds dans son appartement, refermant la porte derrière lui, et se laissa tomber sur le sofa. La journée de travail avait été dure, comme toutes les autres. Il s'exténuait ainsi chaque jour, revenant chaque soir avec une fatigue qui lui ordonnait de se glisser sous ses couvertures au plus vite. Ce qui aurait dû être outrant, dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'il n'était pas payé pour tous les efforts qu'il mettait. Seulement, ce n'était pas ce qui le frustrait le plus. Non, car c'était lui, après tout, qui s'était porté volontaire pour accomplir cette tâche, alors il se devait vivre avec. De toute façon, malgré les apparences, ce n'était pas si terrible. Non, ce qui le choquait le plus, c'était que, ce soir-là, il ne pouvait pas se glisser sous ses couvertures. Pas tout de suite. Il ne le pouvait pas, car Merlin, cet emmerdeur, avait décidé que le jeune homme aux yeux verts se lierait d'amitié avec ce crétin de Blaise Zabini, qui organisait des tas de soirées débiles, où il était bien sûr obligé d'assister, lui et sa stupide absence de colonne vertébrale. À cause de cet ami de merde, il était obligé de sociabiliser, d'entretenir des conversations intéressantes avec ses amis les plus chers et de revoir ceux et celles qu'il voyait trop peu. Non mais...

Bon, ça y était. La fatigue l'amenait toujours à entretenir des raisonnements sans queue ni tête. Sa logique était un exemple flagrant de débilité. Encore plus que les soirées de Blaise... ou Blaise lui-même... De toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de s'éterniser sur le niveau de stupidité de son ami, il avait une douche à prendre! Horreur...

Avec toute la misère du monde, il s'extirpa du confortable sofa, qui lui criait cruellement qu'il serait si bien de dormir dessus... Ouais, parce que les meubles parlaient maintenant... Il était pitoyable. À croire que la fatigue lui donnait des tendances schizophrènes car, à l'instant même, tout objet ayant le potentiel de remplir le travail de lit lui criait de venir dormir. Même la table s'y mettait, c'était pas gagné...

Laissant échapper de nombreux gémissements, bien qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait personne pour les entendre et ainsi le prendre en pitié, il se retrouva finalement sur ses pieds, qui se mirent aussitôt à avancer en direction de la salle de bain.

«Aïe!»

Non mais! Qui avait foutu ce cadre de porte sur son chemin?! C'est que ça fasait mal, quand on le recevait en plein visage! C'était sûrement encore ses meubles! Le divan avait mal pris son départ et avait décidé de lui lancer un cadre de porte en pleine figure pour se venger. Ouais, c'était certainement cela! Il était trop perspicace, il voyait clair dans le jeu de ses meubles! Ils ne l'auraient pas si facilement, il se vengerait à son tour...

...dès sa sortie de l'asile psychiatrique, ouais...

Bon, c'était la faute de la fatigue, alors! Il évaluait plutôt mal les distances... De toute façon, il n'avait pas plus le temps de jouer au détective afin de trouver le coupable de sa collision avec ce cadre de porte qu'il ne l'avait pour évaluer l'imbécilité de Blaise. C'était qu'il avait un don pour s'égarer, lui!

Douche. Douche. Douuuuuche.

Bah, quoi? Peut-être que s'il se concentrait sur son but, il ne se mettrait à imaginer un complot où un certain divan et un quelconque cadre de porte seraient incriminés...

Il atteignit finalement l'intérieur de la salle de bain, et referma la porte derrière lui, bien que personne n'était présent pour venir le déranger ou simplement se rincer l'oeil. C'était une habitude que tout le monde avait, de toute façon. Il se déshabilla donc aussi rapidement que son épuisement le lui permettait et mit les pieds dans la petite cabine vitrée. Il ouvrit l'eau, la laissant couler sur son corps et en profitant pleinement...

...dès qu'il l'eut ajustée. C'était que ça surprenait, de l'eau froide! Il avait dû ressortir en panique de la douche, tout en laissant échapper plusieurs cris ne pouvant absolument pas être qualifiés de virils. Jamais plus il ne douterait de l'efficacité du truc de l'eau froide pour réveiller quelqu'un... Il ne s'était jamais fait faire ce coup-là, et il en était heureux. Par contre, il pourrait toujours jouer le tour à Blaise. Ce dernier le méritait amplement, pour diverses raisons.

Oh, eh puis ce n'était pas le temps d'y penser. Il avait une douche à prendre! Car oui, visiblement, il était trop con pour pouvoir se laver et penser en même temps...

Naaah! Il était épuisé, pas con! Nuance...

Par chance, l'eau était agréable, une fois chaude. Quoiqu'elle n'avait plus le mérite de le réveiller... Il en était au point d'entendre les murs de la douche l'implorer de dormir tout contre eux...

Franchement, c'était pas gagné, pour la soirée...

* * *

Les invités arrivèrent les uns après les autres, se saluant et s'embrassant mutuellement, ne camouflant pas leur joie. Ils ne se voyaient tous que trop peu souvent, par les temps qui couraient. Avec leurs emplois, leurs amours et toutes autres choses très exigeantes, ils n'avaient presque plus de temps à consacrer à leurs amis, ce qui était déplorable. Par chance, Blaise Zabini prenait soin de leur imposer des soirées comme celle à laquelle ils se trouvaient tous, leur permettant ainsi de se voir et de rattraper le temps perdu.

C'était une petite soirée plutôt intime, simplement entre amis. Rien de bien grandiose ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Au salon, Hermione Granger discutait joyeusement avec Pansy Parkinson. Si on leur avait dit, quatre ans plus tôt, que Pansy et Blaise deviendraient leurs amis, probablement les Gryffondors n'y auraient jamais cru. Pourtant, c'était le cas. Les deux Serpentards s'étaient joint à l'Ordre et étaient devenus de très bon alliés et amis. D'ailleurs, les deux jeunes gens étaient, de façon très suspecte, assez proches, mais ils niaient toute forme de liaison entre eux. Ils semblaient sincères mais, s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, probablement étaient-ils simplement aveugles pour ne pas voir les regards qu'ils se jetaient mutuellement. Tout le monde espérait qu'ils ouvriraient un jour les yeux...

Un peu plus loin, debout près de la fenêtre, se trouvaient Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Ils discutaient tous ensemble de Quidditch, riant et s'amusant. Sur le sofa étaient regroupées Pavarti Patil, sa soeur Padma et Lavande Brown qui, contrairement à leurs années à Poudlard, ne discutaient pas de vernis à ongles ou de sortilège de blanchiment des dents. Non, elles discutaient d'actualité et de relations sérieuses. Quatre ans plus tôt, personne ne se serait attendu à les voir aborder ces sujets. Pourtant, c'était bel et bien le cas.

Dans la cuisine, Blaise s'affairait à préparer les hors d'oeuvre et les digestifs. Il n'entrecoupait son travail que par de nombreux refus de l'aide de Colin Crivey. Ce dernier était toujours aussi collant. À croire qu'il était tombé dans la crazy glue lorsqu'il était jeune... Évidemment, il avait vieilli et gagné en maturité, mais il restait ce jeune photographe un peu énervant. Pourtant, il était toujours invité à ces soirées, car personne n'osait être méchant envers lui, surtout depuis que son frère Dennis avait intégré les rangs de Voldemort... mais ça, c'était quelque chose dont on ne parlait pas.

Lorsque Blaise ne refusait pas l'aide de Colin, il refusait celle de Molly. Évidemment. Toujours prête à aider, ressentant toujours le pressant besoin de venir à la rescousse d'un pauvre Blaise pris entre les griffes effilées de sa préparation d'hors d'oeuvre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser s'occuper de ses invités tranquille!? Était-il écrit dans son front «Trop con pour se débrouiller tout seul»? Non? Ben voilà! La paix, merde!

Un peu plus loin, dans le couloir, se trouvaient Fred et Georges, discutant de choses inconnues de tous. De toute façon, personne n'avait vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'ils complotaient... Fred+Georges équivalait souvent à problèmes. En fait, cette équation les représentait très bien...avant. Étonnamment, quatre longues années avaient suffi à les calmer légèrement. Légèrement! Ils étaient toujours aussi comploteurs et dangereusement farceurs, mais la guerre leur était tout aussi difficile que pour tout le monde. Surtout que la perte d'un ami n'était jamais facile. Cela devait faire trois ans que Lee Jordan était porté disparu, retenu captif par Voldemort. Il avait été capturé lors de l'une des très rares attaques de mangemorts, suite au meurtre de Dumbledore...

De retour au salon, près du foyer, se tenaient Arthur, Remus et Tonks. À l'occasion, lorsqu'elle n'embêtait pas Blaise avec sa foutue serviabilité, Molly se joignait à leur conversation, bien qu'elle n'était pas vraiment une grande fan de politique. Elle se contentait surtout de faire quelques clins d'oeil à son mari chaque fois que le lycanthrope et la jeune femme aux cheveux roses se démontraient de l'affection. Ces deux-là étaient définitivement faits l'un pour l'autre.

«Non, Mme Weasley, je peux très bien m'en sortir tout seul.» soupira Blaise pour la énième fois de la soirée.

«Bon, bon. Si tu le dis.» fit la femme, hésitant à partir. «Mais je crois que ce serait meilleur si...»

«Écoutez, je ne doute pas de votre grande connaissance en cuisine, mais je préfère apprendre de mes erreurs!»

«Oh, si on ne peut plus aider...»

Ce fut presque un soulagement pour lui d'entendre sonner à la porte. Il quitta aussitôt la cuisine, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et courut le marathon jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il espérait sincèrement que ce serait Harry. Ce dernier avait clairement intérêt à ne pas lui faire faux bond, car le jeune homme aux yeux verts en entendrait parler jusqu'à sa mort, c'était une promesse de Zabini!

Ce fut donc une petite déception de trouver Charlie de l'autre côté de la porte. Il le salua tout de même chaleureusement, le serrant amicalement dans ses bras, avant de le livrer aux lions... ou plutôt à la lionne. Molly Weasley et ses dix millions de bisous et ses camions déménageurs d'affection! Brrrr...

Heureux d'être ainsi libéré de la lionne, le jeune noir retourna en cuisine pour terminer les hors d'oeuvre qu'il souhaitait finir cette année. Pourtant, le destin semblait en vouloir autrement, car on sonna à nouveau à la porte. Laissant échapper un autre soupir, il alla ouvrir cette foutue porte. Par chance, son souhait fut exaucé. Devant lui se tenait, dans toute sa splendeur et...euh... bah son épuisement, son très cher ami Harry.

«Harry!» s'exclama-t-il. «Je commençais à croire que tu me ferais faux bond!»

Le survivant afficha aussitôt une expression moqueuse se situant entre l'outrance et la frustration.

«Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en donnes l'idée!?» s'exclama-t-il, entraînant le rire de son ami.

Ce dernier l'agrippa par le bras et le fit entrer de force, le serrant aussitôt dans ses bras. Ces démonstrations d'affection surprenaient toujours de la part d'un ancien Serpentard, mais personne ne s'en plaignait. C'était toujours plaisant, en fait, de voir les changements que les années avaient apportés.

«Je suis heureux que tu sois venu! Tu vas voir, tout le monde est là! Il ne manque que Ginny et Luna, mais elles devraient arriver sous peu! J'ai parlé à Ginny et...»

«Heu... Blaise?»

«Quoi, Ron!?»

«Pas de panique, mais ma mère est dans ta cuisine.»

«QUOI!? MME WEASLEY!!»

Et le médicomage accourut aussitôt à la rescousse de ses hors d'oeuvre, bien qu'il ne doutait pas une seconde que cette femme était tout simplement incapable de rater le moindre plat. N'avait-il tout simplement pas le droit de s'en occuper lui-même!?

Ron et Harry le regardèrent s'éloigner, chacun un sourire plus qu'amusé aux lèvres. Puis, le rouquin se tourna vers son ami et le gratifia d'une accolade.

«Je suis heureux que tu sois là.» fit Weasley, amenant l'autre à lever les yeux au ciel.

«Ouais, ouais... je connais la chanson...» soupira le survivant.

Le rouquin ne put que sourire à cette réplique, entraînant son ami vers la reste de la civilisation. Le nouveau venu fut bien sûr accueilli dans la joie et la bonne humeur, comme toujours. Il avait vraiment de merveilleux amis...

Puis, la sonnette sonna à nouveau, et on put entendre un juron venir de la cuisine, bien vite suivi par de nombreuses menaces proférées à l'adresse de Molly Weasley afin qu'elle ne touche à rien. On entendit ensuite le jeune noir aller ouvrir aux deux jeunes femmes tant attendues, qui furent évidemment accueillies tout aussi joyeusement, voire plus, que tout le monde. Elles avaient manqué à chacun d'entre eux. Qui ne s'ennuyait pas des paroles sans queue ni tête de Luna? Qui ne s'ennuyait pas de... bah... de Ginny? On put entendre d'autres jurons venant de la cuisine, venant du fait que, puisque Molly était bannie de la cuisine, Colin avait prit la relève.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un interminable moment que les hors d'oeuvres furent servis, sous les regards meurtriers du jeune noir, guettant le moindre commentaire négatif. Il avait passé tellement de temps là-dessus, que la moindre critique aurait été très mal accueillie. Il restait pourtant ouvert aux critiques constructives, promettant de juste mettre son poing sur la gueule de celui qui en ferait une...

Bref, c'était une merveilleuse soirée!

* * *

NdA: Je me suis bien marrée à écrire ce chapitre! (Ouais, Sandra, il est tard à l'heure où j'écris...)

Je tiens aussi à dire...

J'AI PAS D'ALLURE! Vous vous souvenez que je disais que j'étais pas du tout raisonnable de commencer cette fic avec toutes les autres que j'avais en cours? Ouais, parce que je cours en malade pour tout finir? Ouais... bah je viens de me proposer comme traductrice pour Paradise of Readers.

... Ouais... c'est le temps de me traiter de tous les noms...

Bah, rien ne dit qu'elles vont me répondre... mais je me suis quand même proposée! ET le pire, c'est que ça m'intéresse vraiment et que j'espère sincèrement qu'elles vont me répondre...

Je suis pitoyable...

Alors...euh... à la prochaine! -se tire une balle-


	4. Une autre journée

NdA: Je suis de retour!!

Les commentaires positifs étaient de nouveaux présents, m'attendant patiemment dans ma boîte hotmail et j'en suis très, très heureuse! D'ailleurs, on m'a dit que le chapitre précédent était plus fluide (enfin, si j'ai bien compris) que le premier, et ça me soulagé! Encore merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer!

Bon, suite à cela, je vous livre ce chapitre! Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Une autre journée**

La chambre, tout comme le reste de l'appartement, était des plus tranquilles. Aucun bruit ne venait troubler ce calme, à l'exception des lointains chants d'oiseaux, qui s'égosillaient à l'extérieur. Les petites notes de leur musique s'introduisaient sournoisement par la fenêtre ouverte, volant jusqu'aux oreilles du jeune homme, qui dormait profondément. Ce dernier se trouvait dans une position des plus étrange, semblant avoir participé à un concours de contorsions dans ses draps juste avant de s'être plongé dans un sommeil bien mérité. Il dormait toujours de façon étrange, et ses rares amants en avait toujours gardé de nombreux traumatismes. Après tout, ils se réveillaient toujours sur le sol, s'ils avaient seulement réussi à dormir sous tous ces coups de pied et dans le minuscule espace que le Survivant leur laissait, prenant toute la place pour lui. Il n'était pas facile à vivre, dans un lit...

De toute façon, il était presque toujours seul, et il s'en accommodait très bien. Il n'y avait que quelques rares personnes qui avaient eu la «chance» de partager son lit, lors des dernières années. Il n'avait jamais entretenu de relation sérieuse, et il s'en fichait. À tout le moins, c'était ce qu'il répétait à qui voulait bien l'entendre, amis et journalistes confondus, bien que seuls ses amis proches étaient au courant pour son homosexualité. Les temps étaient peut-être à la guerre, à la peur et l'angoisse, mais les journalistes ne calmaient jamais leurs ardeurs pour «si peu». Si la nouvelle de son orientation sexuelle venait aux oreilles d'une quelconque Rita Skeeter, il était certain de se retrouver en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier dès le lendemain et ça, c'était loin d'être une idée plaisante. Ce n'était pas qu'il craignait la réaction de la population sorcière, bien au contraire. En vérité, il se fichait de leurs opinions comme de sa première chemise. Non, c'était plus par principe qu'il souhaitait garder sa vie privée... privée! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à répondre aux questions du genre «Alors c'est vrai, tu es gai?!» ou encore «Dîtes-moi, Harry, quelle est la cause de votre revirement? Est-ce dû à un problème antérieur avec une fille, ou est-ce en lien avec votre famille, qui vous a quittée et...?» et bla bla bla... Non, la simple idée de livrer ses secrets à tout le monde, afin de satisfaire la curiosité malsaine de toutes ces commères et pitoyables personnages à l'existence trop nulle pour se mêler de leurs propres affaires, le répugnait au plus haut point. Il se contentait de répondre négativement aux «Alors, est-ce que le grand Harry Potter aurait trouvé la fille de ses rêves?» et c'était tout...

De toute façon, tout cela était le cadet de ses soucis, à l'heure qu'il était. La douce mélodie, que les volatiles ne semblaient pas près de terminer, imprégnait la pièce, amenant le seul occupant à froncer légèrement les sourcils, sans pour autant se réveiller. Il était bien, là où il était, dans les bras de Morphée... Il ne voulait pas se réveiller, pour faire face à une autre journée, aussi ensoleillée soit-elle. De toute façon, le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous, en cette «belle» matinée estivale. Le ciel était plutôt orné de nombreux nuages gris, qui donnaient à la ville une constante ambiance sombre et sinistre. Car c'était toujours comme ça. Depuis le retour du mage noir, quelques mois plus tôt, la météo était toujours à l'orage. Après presque quatre années de beau temps, la pluie était de retour... Non, il ne voulait pas se réveiller pour réfléchir à ce genre de choses!

Pourtant, il ne put retenir un grognement lorsque le chant doux et harmonieux des oiseaux fut enterré par une autre mélodie, bien loin d'être aussi agréable. Ce bruit était strident et très, très dérangeant! Il agressait sauvagement ses oreilles engourdies par le sommeil, qui ne réclamaient pourtant que le calme et la tranquillité. Quelle pouvait bien être la provenance de ce son cruel?

Le téléphone...

Cette invention moldue avait été adoptée par les sorciers, lors des dernières années, mais avait bien sûr été légèrement modifiée. Le monde magique ne se serait jamais contenté d'un bête appareil simplement orné de boutons sans intérêts et d'un combiné où ils ne devaient que parler. Tout cela aurait été trop bête. Non, ce qu'ils appelaient un «téléphone», était une petite boîte rectangulaire, qui n'était parée que de... eh bien, rien du tout! Pour un moldu, cela n'aurait été qu'une petite boîte noire faite de ce qui semblait être du plastique. Pourtant, cet objet était magique, et il ne suffisait que de nommer la personne désirée pour pouvoir communiquer avec elle.

«Appel accepté...» murmura le jeune homme, à moitié réveillé, ne parvenant qu'à fusiller du regard le prisme noir posé sur sa table de chevet.

À peine eut-il le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit d'autre, qu'un petit écran magique se formait devant lui, dessinant un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

«Harry!» fit la voix enjouée de Blaise, qui arborait son habituel sourire.

C'était quelque chose qui échappait au Survivant: le jeune homme noir était TOUJOURS de bonne humeur... même le matin! Le _matin_!!! C'était quand même incroyable! Le matin...

«Moui...» marmonna le jeune homme aux yeux verts, enfouissant partiellement son visage dans son oreiller si tentant.

«Je te réveille?»

Si un regard pouvait tuer, Zabini serait mort à l'instant. En fait, il l'aurait été depuis longtemps, car ce n'était certainement pas la première fois que l'ancien Serpentard se méritait cette attitude de la part de son ami, qui n'était pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout, du matin.

«Bon, d'accord, question stupide!» soupira Blaise, levant les yeux au ciel dans une expression des plus moqueuses. «Je t'appelais seulement pour savoir si tu allais bien...»

«Blaise...» fit la voix de Harry qui, malgré toute la fatigue qui l'imprégnait, parvenait à être menaçante.

«...et...euh... accessoirement pour te demander un service.»

Évidemment...

«Est-ce que je risque ma vie en poursuivant?» demanda le jeune noir, se méritant un autre regard meurtrier.

«Tu mets déjà ta vie en danger en m'appelant à cette heure alors... va!» soupirant le Survivant, émergeant petit à petit de son état de somnolence.

Le médicomage laissa échapper un petit rire, avant de poursuivre.

«Bon, voilà, j'ai besoin de tes conseils...» fit-il.

«Et bien, si tu élaborais un peu plus, ce serait bien...»

«Si tu me laissais finir, ce serait bien aussi!» soupira Blaise, levant, une fois de plus, les yeux au ciel.

«Bon ça va, lance-toi!»

«Merci, j...»

«De rien.»

«Tu le fais exprès!?»

«Ouaip!»

«Désespoir...»

C'était toujours comme cela, Harry se devait de jouer l'insupportable. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si l'autre jeune homme ne savait pas quels risques il prenait en le réveillant si tôt. C'était son problème...

«Enfin bon...» commença le médicomage. «...Je veux inviter une fille mais, je ne sais pas trop où l'emmener... tu choisirais quoi, toi?»

Le Survivant posa un regard hébété sur son ami, et se contenta de le fixer comme s'il venait de sortir la pire énormité jamais énoncée.

«Tu m'appelles à...(Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre.) six heures du matin, pour me demander un conseil pour inviter une fille!?»

C'était pas croyable... il voulait vraiment mourir?

«Heu... ouais, ça ressemble à ça.» répondit bêtement l'ancien Serpentard, qui semblait chercher à se venger pour... eh bien, l'une des nombreuses fois où le Gryffondor s'était montré méprisable.

«Et je suppose que cette fille, c'est Pansy?»

«Ah ça, ça ne te regarde pas!»

«D'accord... dans ce cas, tu peux sûrement juste me dire si son nom commence par «P» et se termine par «ansy Parkinson»?»

«T'es pas croyable...»

«Tu l'as cherché...»

Pourquoi était-ce si difficile de dormir!? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas profiter de toutes les heures de sommeil dont il aurait pu bénéficier? Pourquoi devait-il toujours être réveillé par son ami crétin? Pourquoi avait-il un ami crétin, en premier lieu!?

Désespoir...

«Alors... je suppose que je devrais te reparler de tout ça plus tard...» fit Blaise, dont le sourire donnait d'autres envies meurtrières au jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Ce dernier se contenta de lâcher un «humpf» indigné, attaquant son ami à grands coups de regards assassins.

«Je prend cela pour un oui... Alors à plus tard, à Ste-Mangouste!» fit le médicomage, son visage disparaissant de la chambre, juste avant qu'un coussin ne traverse celle-ci.

De toute façon, même s'il était resté un peu plus longtemps, le coussin serait passé au travers de son image, qui n'était que virtuelle. C'était dommage. Voir le jeune homme noir agressé par un oreiller aurait eut le mérite d'un peu remonter le moral du Survivant...

Ce dernier, étendu sur le dos, les jambes toujours enchevêtrées dans les couvertures, fixa le plafond. Théoriquement, il aurait dormi encore une heure, mais il se savait incapable de retrouver le sommeil, une fois bien réveillé. Ce n'était pas juste... N'avait-il pas bien mériter cette précieuse heure de sommeil?

Laissant un soupir lui échapper, le jeune homme se décida finalement à s'extirper de ses draps, dans lesquels il était définitivement très bien empêtré, telle une mouche dans une toile d'araignée. Qui aurait cru que se lever puisse être si difficile? Eh bien, lui, il y croyait, maintenant. En fait, ce n'était pas la première fois que ses couvertures lui rappelaient cruellement à quel point il était bien, coincé entre elles, plongé dans un profond sommeil...

Cruauté... Torture... Souffrances...

Et dire qu'il devait être à l'hôpital sous peu... C'était atroce...

Il plaignait déjà les pauvres patients qui auraient le malheur de le confronter, lui, et sa mauvaise humeur...

* * *

«Hermione?» fit la voix rauque de Ron, les paupières recouvrant la moitié de ses yeux fatigués. 

«Oui?» demanda la brunette, qui s'activait à préparer le déjeuner**(1)**.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure? Je croyais que tu avais congé...»

«Oui, je suis bel et bien en congé. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt!»

«Huh?»

«Oh, laisse tomber. C'est un proverbe moldu.»

«Ah...»

Le rouquin, décidant de ne pas s'attarder sur de futiles détails, haussa simplement les épaules, se dirigeant vers la table, où il prit place. Il était toujours aussi épuisé, s'étant couché assez tard, la veille. Blaise avait refusé de les laisser partir avant minuit, prétextant qu'ils étaient là pour s'amuser et bla bla bla... Hier soir, Weasley ne s'en était pas plaint une seconde, mais, le lendemain, alors qu'il expérimentait les joies de la migraine, il n'en était plus si heureux... Surtout que Hermione et lui ne s'étaient pas endormis tout de suite en arrivant... mais mieux valait ne pas y penser, étant préférable de ne pas se causer une crise de rougissements aigüe.

«C'est moi qui t'ai réveillé?» demanda la jeune femme, ne levant pas les yeux de ce qu'elle préparait.

«Hum, je ne sais pas trop... Peut-être.» soupira le jeune homme, ignorant vraiment la source de son réveil.

Probablement était-ce plutôt dû au fait qu'il avait toujours froid, quand Hermione n'était pas dans le lit avec lui... mais mieux valait ne pas lui fournir cette réponse. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait au niveau de «romantique». Beurk, il avait des nausées rien qu'à y penser! Comment une fille pouvait-elle aimer ce genre de choses? C'était tellement ridicule...

«J'espère que tu as faim, car j'ai fait des portions très exagérées.» constata la brunette, sachant pourtant qu'il n'y avait absolument aucune inquiétude à y avoir avec Ron.

Un véritable estomac sur pattes, celui-là... Il mangeait tout le temps, et à chaque fois de grosses portions. C'était tout bonnement impressionnant... Où rangeait-il tout cela!? Il était toujours aussi svelte et aucun bourrelet ne venait troubler sa silhouette masculine. De quoi donner des complexes...

Elle lui reprochait constamment son immense appétit, qu'elle qualifiait de tous les synonymes de «décourageant», bien que, au fond, elle savait que tout cela ne lui déplaisait pas tant. Il engloutissait toujours chacun de ses plats comme s'il était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais mangée, ce qui était plutôt flatteur.

Et puis, elle l'aimait comme ça, son ogre!

* * *

Ste-Mangouste n'avait pas changé, depuis la veille. Toujours aussi peuplée et bruyante, grouillant d'activité, au point qu'on se serait cru dans un jardin d'enfants turbulents. Chose qui n'avait rien d'appréciable. Un peu perdu dans cette mer de médicomages, d'infirmiers et infirmières, autres employés et patients, Harry tenta de repérer Blaise, mais n'y parvint pas. Probablement son ami se trouvait-il avec un patient, dans une quelconque chambre. Le bénévole devrait donc s'arranger seul...

Laissant échapper un soupir, le jeune homme chercha il-ignorait-quoi des yeux, espérant probablement trouver une quelconque personne à qui s'accrocher. Repérant finalement une tête familière, il tenta de s'en approcher pour obtenir quelques renseignements.

«Hey, Edmond!» fit-il, afin d'attirer l'attention du médicomage.

Ce dernier tourna la tête dans sa direction, esquissant aussitôt un sourire amical.

«Salut, Harry. Ça va?»

Edmond Davis, médicomage très talentueux, égalant PRESQUE son collègue Blaise Zabini. C'était un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans, qui faisait toujours preuve de gentillesse et générosité envers tout le monde. Un coeur gros comme ça. Avec lui, on se sentait toujours bien. C'était quelqu'un qu'on ne parvenait tout simplement pas à détester. Harry et lui s'étaient bien entendu dès leur première rencontre. Ils ne se parlaient pas particulièrement souvent, mais se côtoyer quotidiennement ne relevait pas de la corvée. C'était assez plaisant, en fait.

«Oui, et toi?»

«Oui, si on veut.»

«À quoi on a affaire, aujourd'hui?»

«Grave explosion dans une ville voisine. Deux morts, beaucoup de blessés. Inutile de préciser la cause.»

Non, effectivement. C'était inutile.

«D'accord. En quoi puis-je aider?» demanda le Survivant.

«Heum... eh bien, je m'apprêtais à faire le tour des blessés. Tu n'as qu'à me suivre et on verra.»

«D'accord!»

* * *

Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, amenant la femme à angoisser légèrement. Y avait-il un problème? Était-il arrivé quelque chose? Oh merlin, était-il arrivé quelque chose à sa fille!? Oh, merlin, merlin, merlin...

«Oui?» fit une voix féminine, accompagnant l'apparition d'un visage pâle, parsemé des tâches de rousseur et légèrement dissimulé derrière une crinière rousse.

«Ginny! Je me faisais un sang d'encre!» s'exclama Molly, soupirant de soulagement.

«Heum... pourquoi?» demanda la jeune fille, qui venait visiblement tout juste de se lever.

«Tu ne répondais pas!»

«Heu... je cherchais mon téléphone portable, désolée...» expliqua brièvement la jeune rouquine, les sourcils froncés.

«C'est pas grave, je t'appelais seulement pour avoir des nouvelles.»

Ginny ne put retenir un sourire moqueur.

«Tu m'appelles tous les jours en Amérique. Je croyais que c'était la distance qui t'inquiétais, mais je vois que ça n'avait rien à voir» constata-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Luna et elle logeaient dans un hôtel sorcier, qui se trouvait relativement près du Terrier. Sa mère lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu'elle se devait de venir s'installer chez ses «pauvres parents» le temps de sa visite, mais elle avait décliné à chaque fois. Ce n'était pas que l'idée que ses parents soient aux premières loges de ses nuits avec sa petite amie ne lui plaisait pas, mais... ouais, un peu de ça...

«Je m'inquiète pour toi...» fit Molly, d'un ton presque boudeur.

Décidément, Molly Weasley était certainement celle pour qui l'expression «mère poule» avait été inventée. Cela avait tendance à agacer ses enfants, mais aucun ne s'en plaignait sincèrement, sachant à quel point ils étaient chanceux d'avoir une mère si aimante. Combien d'enfants souffraient de la distance que leurs parents installaient entre eux? Combien d'enfants de mangemorts vivaient dans une atmosphère tout simplement invivable? Les Weasley avaient vraiment beaucoup de chance, comparés à eux, malgré tout ce que ces derniers diront...

«...Vous restez combien de temps par ici, Luna et toi?» demanda presque aussitôt la mère.

«Une semaine, pourquoi?»

«Oh, pour savoir.»

«Ah...»

Au fond, Ginny savait très bien que sa mère n'avait rien à lui dire, et qu'elle ne l'appelait que pour se rassurer, se persuader que tout allait bien. Décidément, la progéniture Weasley avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir une telle mère...

* * *

Harry, qui s'était finalement vu attribué la tâche de désinfecter les nombreuses plaies couvrant le corps d'un homme d'âge mûr, ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder, sans pour autant s'attarder sur le moindre sujet spécifique. Il songeait, tout simplement. Il pensait à son lit, qu'il avait dû quitter le matin même, au café qu'il avait bu pour se réveiller, sans pour autant voir de résultat concluant, à son ami Blaise, qu'il n'avait pas encore croisé... Il songeait à un tas de choses anodines, tentant à tout prix d'éviter le genre de sujets trop difficile à supporter, qui risquait simplement de le faire angoisser inutilement.

La guerre.

Alors il laissait ses pensées vagabonder ailleurs, en terrain plus sûr. Il songeait à sa télévision, qu'il allumerait dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui, au repas instantané moldu qu'il ferait réchauffer pour son souper, à son grand sac de sable sur lequel il boxerait avant d'aller dormir. Oui, ces pensées étaient beaucoup plus agréables que le terrain miné que représentait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Voldemort.

«Harry!»

Le Survivant, étant subitement arraché à ses songes, se retourna vers la provenance de la voix. Il reconnut aussitôt Blaise, qui se dirigeait rapidement dans sa direction. Il aurait pu avoir une impression de déjà vu à propos de la veille, s'il n'avait pas noté cette expression étrange sur le visage de son ami. Que se passait-il?

Le jeune homme noir continua sa progression jusqu'à lui, et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il y fut parvenu que l'ancien Gryffondor prit la parole.

«Hum, quelque chose ne va pas?» demanda-t-il, de but en blanc.

L'expression étrange de son ami, il pouvait le voir, maintenant qu'il était plus près, était de l'inquiétude, ou une sorte de surprise. De toute façon, une chose était sûre: le médicomage était troublé. Peut-être même un peu trop, ce qui n'avait rien pour rassurer le bénévole.

«Hum, oui, on peut dire ça.» répondit l'ancien Serpentard, empirant l'inquiétude de l'autre jeune homme.

Mais que se passait-il? Qu'y avait-il de si grave!?

«Eh bien... parle!» insista Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

«On... on a un patient.»

Le Survivant fronça davantage les sourcils, si cela était seulement possible. Quel genre de patient pouvait mettre son ami dans un tel état? Quel cas pouvait être si grave? Il n'avait jamais vu Blaise dans un tel état, partagé entre l'inquiétude et la panique.

«Heum, Blaise... on est dans un hôpital... Des patients, c'est normal! Un peu de précisions ne ferait pas de tort.»

«Quoi? Non! Pas n'importe quel patient!»

«Alors quoi!?»

Le jeune homme noir baissa les yeux, ne cachant pas le moins du monde sa nervosité, ce qui eut le mérite d'empirer, une fois de plus, l'angoisse du bénévole.

«Je crois que tu devrais me suivre.» fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

Un brin perdu, le jeune homme aux yeux verts se contenta d'accepter, demandant à une infirmière qui passait de poursuivre ce qu'il avait commencé. Puis, il suivit son ami à travers les couloirs, passant devant un bon nombre de chambres, dans lesquelles reposaient des patients en piteux état. De nombreux autres blessés reposaient dans les couloirs, les chambres venant à manquer. La direction avait bien sûr agrandi magiquement l'hôpital, mais il restait toujours trop de personnes à soigner... C'était un véritable chaos, du jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant...

Les deux jeunes gens traversèrent les couloirs les uns après les autres, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans l'hôpital, jusqu'à ne plus voir le moindre patient en dehors des chambres. Harry ne put retenir un froncement de sourcils en constatant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la partie de l'établissement où reposaient tous ceux qu'ils préféraient isoler du reste de la civilisation. Quel genre de spécimen humain avaient-ils reçu? C'était décidément des plus inquiétants, surtout avec l'expression troublée qui ne quittait plus le visage du médicomage. Ça aussi, c'était du jamais vu, ou presque. Blaise qui ne souriait pas...

«Tiens, c'est ici.» émit finalement ce dernier, arrachant le bénévole à sa réflexion.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte aussi blanche que les autres, qui n'avait absolument rien de particulier. En apparence. Mais Harry savait très bien voir au-delà des apparences. Il l'avait appris, avec le temps. Ce fut pourquoi il s'avança avec autant de méfiance de la porte, avant de tendre la main vers la poignée, qu'il tourna en fronçant les sourcils. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il se serait cru dans une maison hantée de foire, tellement il anticipait la moindre mauvaise surprise qui lui causerait l'équivalent d'une crise cardiaque. Qu'y avait-il de l'autre côté de cette porte, à l'intérieur de cette pièce?

Il ne put pourtant pas tout du suite le dire, la chambre se trouvant à être plutôt sombre, toutes lumières étant éteintes. Pourtant, il arrivait à distinguer les différentes choses qui meublaient la pièce, incluant les divers objets magiques, une petite chaise, un lit... Un lit qui était visiblement occupé.

Fronçant davantage les sourcils, le bénévole mit un pied dans la chambre, avant de s'avancer lentement vers le lit. Ses yeux s'habituaient à la légère obscurité, et il discerna un visage.

Il eut aussitôt le souffle coupé. Ce visage pâle, encore plus que d'habitude, encadré de cheveux blonds, presque blancs. Ces traits fins et fiers et ces paupières qui cachaient certainement un regard d'acier...

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

NdA: Wouah!! J'ai vraiment fait un long chapitre! J'y crois pas!!!! O.o J'ai fait plus de trois mille mots, record battu!!

Eh bien, j'en connais qui vont être heureux(ses)!!

J'ai réécris la fin, parce que je n'aimais pas comment je l'avais faite... j'espère que c'est un peu mieux comme ça! -clin d'oeil-

**(1):** Je tenais à mettre les points sur les i pour tous mes lecteurs qui ne viennent pas du Québec, comme moi! Ici, les trois repas vont dans cet ordre: Déjeuner, dîner, souper. Et non: Petit déjeuner, déjeuner et dîner. Ne vous méprenez pas!

Eh bien... je vous dit à la prochaine!


	5. Un nouveau patient

NdA: Vous savez, c'est dans de tels moments qu'on devine quelles sont mes fics favorites... J'update assez fréquemment «Old Secrets» et «Défaillance Émotionnelle» dernièrement... (Oooooonh...-roll eyes-)

Bon, ce chapitre est moins long que le précédent, mais rassurez-vous! J'écris présentement le prochain et il est bien parti pour être trèèès long! Bon, il y a beaucoup de dialogues, donc ça prend de la place pour pas grand chose, mais reste que je me surpasse: P

D'ailleurs, parlant de dialogues, ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus pauvre en descriptions et autres. On m'a complimenté sur le fait que le chapitre précédent était beaucoup plus... posé? Quelque chose comme ça. Malheureusement, pour les besoins du chapitre, les descriptions se font plus rares et les dialogues prennent beaucoup de place mais, si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai écrit tout ça alors qu'il était très tard donc je vous garantis au moins UN fou rire (un, c'est si vous riez vraiment pas facilement... ou que j'ai vraiment un humour pitoyable...-snif-)

...Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Un nouveau patient**

C'était incroyable. Devant lui, dans cette petite chambre sombre et isolée de l'hôpital, couché dans ce lit en apparences si inconfortable, se trouvait le nouveau patient. Celui que Blaise tenait à lui montrer, celui qui avait causé un tel trouble chez le médicomage.

Draco Malfoy. Nul autre.

Cela expliquait pas mal de choses. Il paraissait soudainement si normal que le jeune homme noir se soit senti si paniqué et inquiet. Lui qui était toujours si souriant, lui dont la bonne humeur était d'une contagiosité rafraîchissante dans une telle situation de guerre, était visiblement bouleversé, et Harry était bien la dernière personne qui pouvait songer à le lui reprocher. Comment cela était-il possible? C'était bien la dernière chose à laquelle ils se seraient attendu...

«Il est arrivé il y a une heure.» fit la voix calme de Blaise, qui semblait tant bien que mal tenter de camoufler ses véritables émotions.

Le bénévole se contenta de hocher la tête bêtement, ignorant quoi répondre à cela. De toute façon, qu'y avait-il à dire? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, alors qu'aucune ne parvenait à ses lèvres, comme si les mots étaient trop faibles pour les formuler. L'incompréhension régissait leurs visages, alors qu'une seule question se démarquait d'entres toutes.

«Que lui est-il arrivé?» fit la voix de Harry, dans un souffle.

Le médicomage haussa les épaules avec une lassitude que son ami ne lui connaissait pas. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne lui avait pas connu depuis longtemps.

«On ne sait pas vraiment. Il est arrivé couvert de sang et de blessures diverses. C'est un auror qui l'a trouvé dans cet état, pataugeant dans son propre sang, et qui nous l'a amené. Il est inconscient depuis son arrivée.» répondit Blaise, dont la voix trop neutre trahissait un combat contre les tremblements.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts, ne sachant pas quoi dire, se contenta de hocher la tête à nouveau, tentant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il n'y avait aucune action, mais c'était tout de même comme si tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Pourquoi Malfoy était-il blessé ainsi? Qui pouvait bien lui avoir infligé ces blessures? Était-ce l'une de ses victimes qui l'avait mis dans un tel état en se défendant?

«A-t-il été trouvé sur un champ de bataille?» demanda-t-il, la curiosité la démangeant.

«Non. Il a été trouvé au milieu de nulle part.»

Cette réponse causa un froncement de sourcils chez le bénévole, qui n'y comprenait définitivement plus rien. S'il ne s'était pas blessé lors de l'une des nombreuses attaques de mangemorts, que s'était-il donc produit?

«On ignore qui lui a fait ça?» demanda naïvement le Survivant, connaissant pourtant la réponse qu'il recevrait.

«Non.»

Évidemment... C'était à n'y rien comprendre...

* * *

«Tiens.» 

Seamus Finnigan, qui était entièrement concentré sur sa paperasse, sursauta un peu trop violemment en entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait pourtant si bien. Quelques papiers se retrouvèrent sur le sol, alors qu'il tentait d'empêcher sa chaise de tomber vers l'arrière en battant des bras en tous sens. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il retrouva une certaine stabilité, en s'agrippant à son bureau, qu'il tourna un regard indifférent vers l'intrus, tentant vainement de faire oublier l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir.

En vain. Dean Thomas, son prétendu meilleur ami, était plié en deux, riant à gorge déployée du spectacle qui venait de lui être offert. Trop sympathique...

«Oui, que puis-je pour toi?» demanda l'irlandais, d'un ton faussement courtois, tentant d'ainsi faire comprendre à l'autre jeune homme qu'il risquait sa vie s'il n'arrêtait pas tout de suite de rire.

Essuyant une larme du revers de l'index, le jeune homme noir tenta de retrouver sa contenance afin de répondre à la question. Visiblement, il n'avait pas perçu les menaces sous-entendues...

«Je suis venu te porter ton rapport.» répondit-il, réprimant les dernières secousses de son fou rire.

«Est-ce que tu aurais des troubles de la personnalité?»

Dean fronça les sourcils face à la question inattendue et, surtout, hors contexte.

«Quoi?» demanda-t-il, certain de soudainement souffrir de surdité.

«Je t'ai demandé si tu avais des troubles de la personnalité.»

«Mais... non... pourquoi!?»

«Ah bon... je t'ai demandé d'aller porter ce rapport à Kingsley, et tu reviens me l'amener... J'ai cru que tu te prenais pour un boomerang.»

Seamus éclata aussitôt de rire, semblant trouver sa propre blague très drôle. Son ami, par contre, resta perplexe. L'irlandais avait décidément un sens de l'humour douteux...

«Ha...haha...ha» fit le jeune noir, accentuant son absence de talent pour l'art dramatique et y ajoutant une forte dose de sarcasme. «Si je joue au boomerang, c'est parce que t'es trop con pour remplir un rapport correctement.»

L'irlandais cessa aussitôt de rire, fronçant les sourcils et posant deux yeux ronds sur son ami.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?» demanda-t-il, un brin d'accusation dans sa voix.

«Je veux dire que ton rapport est incomplet.»

«Et qui es-tu pour en juger?»

«Moi? Personne. C'est Kinsgley qui m'envoie te traiter d'imbécile fini.»

«Ha ha, très drôle.»

«Je suis sérieux.»

C'était injuste. Il fallait toujours que Dean ait le dernier mot! Vite, il fallait que Seamus trouve une réplique cinglante à lui lancer en plein figure, afin de lui clouer le bec, pour une fois.

«Hmpf!»

Ouais bon, il aurait pu faire mieux...

«HMPF!? Ah non, là, Seamus, je suis bouche bée devant ta profondeur d'âme! C'est ce que j'aime chez toi! Tu es tellement intelligent, je me sens crétin à tes côtés! J'aime me sentir crétin! C'est valorisant. Mais c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est de se sentir crétin, toi et ta matière grise hyper géniale! Chaque jour, je te côtoie et tu m'impressionnes toujours! Je me lasse jamais! Sincèrement, va falloir que tu me donnes quelques trucs pour me sortir de cette débilité profonde qui m'accable! C'est bien beau de se sentir valorisé par ce sentiment d'infériorité, mais j'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait d'être intelligent. C'est pourquoi je me dis...»

«OUAIS ÇA VA, HEIN! Tu peux la fermer...»

«J'ai le droit?»

«Ta gueule.»

«Quelle politesse! C'est aussi quelque chose que j'apprécie...»

«QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX!?»

«Te ramener ton rapport.»

«Ouais, je sais.»

«Alors pourquoi avoir demandé?»

«Tu m'énerves.»

«Merci.»

L'irlandais soupira, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, ses coudes étant appuyées sur le bureau. C'était donc ça, avoir une envie meurtrière? C'était ça, avoir envie de trancher la tête de quelqu'un avec une lime à ongles!? Le brun se sentait bouillir par l'intérieur, comme s'il allait exploser à tout moment, et ses yeux se rapetissaient au point de ne plus former que deux petites fentes. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait être ainsi dominé lors d'une dispute! Il était mauvais perdant, et il s'assumait complètement. Oh, et puis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois. Combien de fois le jeune homme noir et lui se chamaillaient-ils ainsi, se terminant toujours avec un Seamus hors de lui et un Dean tout sourire? Trop injuste...

«Alors, je fais quoi avec le rapport?» demanda Thomas.

«Mets-toi le dans le c-»

«Je crois pas que Kingsley apprécierait...»

Jetant un regard meurtrier à son ami, le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se leva de sa chaise afin d'arracher les foutues feuilles des mains de l'autre. Il semblait bien qu'il aurait à recommencer ce foutu dossier, pour la prochaine foutue heure, dans son foutu bureau, sur sa foutue chaise instable, avec...

«Décourageant...» fit Dean, arrachant ainsi Finnigan à ses ruminations.

«Tu l'as dit...» soupira ce dernier, retournant s'assoir sur sa chaise qui était toujours aussi instable.

Le jeune homme noir le regarda un instant, un air confus accroché au visage, comme s'il ne comprenait pas quelque chose, ce qui devait être le cas, avant de recommencer à parler, au grand désespoir de l'autre.

«Non, je parle pas de moi! Je parle de Lavande.» fit-il, amenant l'irlandais à lever les yeux de ce dossier qu'il détestait plus que tout, exactement comme le précédent, puis celui d'avant, et celui d'avant...

Soupirant, Seamus chercha des yeux la blondinette, qu'il aperçut un peu plus loin, par la porte ouverte. Elle leur jetait de constants coups d'oeil dénués de subtilité, affichant un grand sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. Évidemment, les deux jeunes hommes savaient très bien pourquoi elle les regardait ainsi. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Loin de là.

«Argh...» grogna le caucasien, levant les yeux au ciel. «Elle ne lâche donc jamais prise?»

«J'en sais rien. Elle est tenace, à tout le moins.»

«Et dire qu'elle aurait, semble-t-il, 'changé'. Pitoyable...»

«Oh, elle a bel et bien changé. Elle est différente, moins superficielle, plus sympathique...»

«...mais toujours aussi commère!»

«Ah ça, je dis pas le contraire!»

Les deux aurors jetèrent un concert de regards noirs à la blondinette qui, gênée, se décida à retourner à SES affaires. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante...

Oh, elle avait changé! Pour ça oui! Ses amies et elles avaient quitté leur superficialité pour devenir de jeunes femmes intéressantes et, surtout, intelligentes. Des qualités qu'elles avaient très bien caché, dans leur jeunesse. Beaucoup disaient de Lavande qu'elle était d'une générosité sans bornes. Et c'était vrai. Elle était toujours prête à aider, à rendre service. Elle n'était plus du tout la jeune fille commère, superficielle et énervante qu'elle avait été.

Pourtant, tous ne pensaient pas la même chose. Deux jeunes hommes, aurors comme elle, la trouvaient toujours aussi énervante, elle et ses commérages. Elle était allé raconter à tout le monde qu'ils étaient ensemble! Quelle histoire...

Ce qu'ils ignoraient était que le jeune femme ne souhaitait vraiment qu'aider. Croyant avoir décelé un sentiment plus fort que l'amitié dans leurs regards, elle tentait de son mieux de leur faire réaliser l'«évidence» de la chose. Elle souhaitait bien faire...

... mais les garçons ne le voyaient pas ainsi. Eux!? Ensemble!? Quelle idée...

La sortie de la jeune fille de leur champ de vision ne fut donc qu'un vif soulagement pour eux.

«Bon... bonne chose de faite!» fit Seamus, un sourire en coin.

«Ouais! Maintenant, ton rapport...»

«ARGH!»

* * *

«Harry?» 

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il était resté immobile depuis un bon moment, debout à côté du lit où reposait celui qui avait hanté ses pensées pendant tout ce temps. Celui qui n'avait pas quitté son esprit pendant toutes ces années. Celui dont l'image l'avait harcelé sans arrêt pendant trop longtemps. Celui... celui...

Celui qui avait tué Dumbledore.

«Harry?»

Oh, théoriquement, il ne l'avait pas fait. Théoriquement, c'était Snape. Théoriquement, le blond avait hésité, laissant croire qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il paraissait être. Théoriquement... Théoriquement, justement! Tout cela n'était que de la théorie! C'était Snape qui avait lancé cet Avada Kedavra, mais c'était bien parce que Draco avait été trop lent à son goût.

Sinon, le blond l'aurait fait. Harry en était sûr. Et il le détestait pour cela. Il le détestait tellement fort...

«Harry!»

Le jeune homme s'extirpa finalement à sa torpeur, jetant un regard confus à Blaise, qui se tenait toujours dans le cadre de la porte, ne semblant pas vouloir avancer. Comme si mettre les pieds dans cette pièce représentait une trop dure épreuve pour lui. Une épreuve encore plus dure que celle qu'ils subissaient à l'instant même.

«Hmm?» laissa échapper le Survivant, n'ayant visiblement trouvé aucun mot de la langue anglaise suffisamment éloquent pour s'exprimer.

Le médicomage baissa les yeux, l'espace d'un très bref instant, si bref que c'en fut presque imperceptible, mais Harry le vit. Il était troublé. ILS étaient troublés.

«Il faudrait y aller.» dit le jeune homme noir, d'une voix se voulant professionnelle.

Blaise ne jouait jamais les professionnels avec lui, normalement.

«Je voulais que tu saches qu'il était là... mais il faut le laisser.» ajouta-t-il, causant un simple hochement de tête chez le Survivant.

Ce dernier, jetant un dernier regard bouleversé vers le blond, se décida finalement à faire demi-tour et marcher en direction de la sortie, rejoignant ainsi son ami. Ce fut presque un soulagement pour lui de voir le même trouble que le sien dans les yeux de ce dernier. Au moins, il n'était pas seul. Il n'était pas tout simplement anormal, le seul à sa sentir comme il se sentait. Ils étaient au moins deux...

Chacun jetant un dernier regard à l'intérieur de la chambre, ils refermèrent doucement la porte, sans faire le moindre bruit, avant de retourner à la civilisation, là où toute l'activité avait toujours lieu. Les couloirs sombres et silencieux firent donc rapidement place aux corridors bourrés de patients et d'employés, qui ne savaient visiblement plus où donner de la tête. Le vacarme se faisait encore plus difficile à supporter pour les deux arrivants, qui avaient bénéficié d'un peu de calme, l'espace d'un moment.

Calme... à l'extérieur, oui. Dans le couloir et la chambre dont ils revenaient, c'était calme. Pourtant, ils avaient peu remarqué cette tranquillité, puisqu'elle s'était tout simplement absenté de leur intérieur. Au dehors, il y avait eut le silence. Au dedans, un raz-de-marée. Déstabilisant.

S'il avait su qu'il reverrait un jour Draco Malfoy... C'était décidément l'une des choses auxquelles il ne se serait pas attendu. Severus Snape et le blond avaient disparu dans la nature, suite à cette horrible nuit de leur sixième année. Ils s'étaient caché et personne ne les avait plus revu, bien que tout le monde savait très bien qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, dans les rangs du Lord noir. Tout le monde savait qu'ils sévissaient toujours, infligeant à un tas de gens sans défenses le même sort que Dumbledore.

Draco était un mangemort. Un fidèle de Voldemort. Froid et cruel. Sans pitié et sans compassion. Il avait certainement tué beaucoup d'innocents, fait couler le sang de tant de personnes qui ne le méritaient pas...

Merlin qu'il le détestait...

* * *

NdA: Bon, j'ai hésité entre finir là ou continuer... mais je finis là!! Voilà!!! -proud-

-se fait lancer une tomate-

-pleure-

-ça pogne pas pentoute-

-pleure encore plus-

-une autre tomate-

-tire la langue et arrête de dire des conneries-

À la prochaine!


	6. Le Jeu du Téléphone

NdA: Me revoilà! J'étais tellement inspirée, après avoir écrit le dernier chapitre, que j'ai fait un plan détaillé du prochain (celui-ci, by the way) , en plus d'une esquisse du suivant. C'est la première fois que je structure autant une fic... C'est pas habituel...

Enfin bon, avant de vous passer le chapitre (parce que je veux vous faire languir! -rire machiavélique-), je tiens encore à dire un gros merci à tous ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de reviewer!

Bon, voici pour le chapitre! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Le jeu du téléphone**

À quelque part, en Écosse, caché aux yeux des moldus, se trouvait un château. Un grand château. Si immense et majestueux, qu'il en venait impossible à croire que toute personne ne possédant pas le don de la magie se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de le voir. Ces gens, s'ils s'adonnaient à passer par là, ne voyaient qu'une petite cabane désaffectée et en ruines, ornée d'un écriteau «Passage interdit». N'était pas offert à leur vue cet endroit enchanteur et somptueux, qui parvenait à dégager une ambiance chaleureuse malgré sa taille des plus intimidantes. La nuit, ce domaine projetait une myriade de petites lumières, chacune provenant de l'une des nombreuses fenêtres, le tout faisant étrangement penser à un sapin de noël. Sans pour autant être ridicule, loin de là.

Poudlard. École de sorcellerie.

Évidemment, les lieux étaient pratiquement déserts, les vacances d'été n'ayant toujours pas tiré à leur fin. Les élèves profitaient toujours du temps qui leur était offert avec leurs familles, malgré les circonstances inquiétantes des derniers temps. Chaque journée pouvait s'avérer être la dernière et chacun le savait. Tout le personnel de l'école savait très bien aussi que très peu de jeunes sorciers viendraient étudier, cette année-là. Beaucoup viendraient, mais encore plus resteraient avec leurs familles. Ce qui était compréhensible, bien sûr.

Ainsi, le château était vide, à l'exception de quelques professeurs et de la directrice, le Professeur McGonagall. La plupart des gens s'y trouvant n'y passait pas le clair de leur temps, y faisant quelques apparitions de temps en temps afin de se préparer pour l'année qui allait commencer. Ou plutôt, presque tous.

Dans les appartements du professeur de botanique, l'ambiance n'était pas au travail. Elle l'avait été au départ. Elle l'avait vraiment été! La professeure de défense contre les forces du mal l'avait rejoint afin de travailler avec lui... mais le tout avait très légèrement dérapé. Très, très légèrement.

À vrai dire, le tout n'avait commencé que par un innocent baiser. Puis, un autre. Puis, encore un autre, plus passionné. Puis,...

Et bien, le lit s'était trouvé beaucoup plus près qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Les couvertures qui, un peu plus tôt, s'étaient trouvées bien tirées et propres, se retrouvaient alors sans dessus dessous. On aurait pu croire qu'un véritable ouragan était passé par là. Seulement, cette tempête n'avait d'autre nom que les hormones, ou le plaisir, ou quelque chose comme ça. De toute façon, peu importaient les mots utilisés pour décrire le tout, le résultat restait le même: une myriade de baisers fiévreux, de gémissements en tout genre et de mouvements de va-et-vient...

Hum, oui, bon, on fera pas un dessin.

Bref, ils étaient tous deux dans leur bulle, ne se souciant pas de se qui pouvait se passer autour d'eux, dans cette chambre théoriquement déserte en dehors du couple. Jamais ils ne se seraient douté qu'une jeune femme, identique à celle se trouvant dans le lit, apparaîtrait soudainement, comme par magie, dans la pièce.

«Pavarti! Tu sais pas ce que j'ai su! Imagine-toi donc que...AAAAAAAAAAAAH!»

La nouvelle venue, qui venait à peine d'apercevoir «l'action», se réfugia derrière ses mains afin de ne plus subir cette vision d'horreur. Les deux autres, de leur côté, tentaient tant bien que mal de démêler les couvertures afin d'y cacher leur nudité. Tentaient, c'était le mot. Comment avaient-ils pu autant les emmêler en si peu de temps!?

«Padma!? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» demanda Pavarti, d'une voix trahissant son immense malaise.

«Je suis venue m'assurer que le père noël faisait bien pousser ses oranges.»

«Quoi!?»

«Je suis venue te voir, qu'est-ce que tu crois!?»

Padma, se cachant toujours les yeux, se mit à marmonner de nombreuses paroles incompréhensibles, dont les deux autres ne saisirent que «quelle horreur» et «voulais pas voir ça», ou quelque chose dans le genre.

«Padma, tu vois pas que tu déranges!?» l'interrompit sa jumelle, dont le malaise devenait de plus en plus évident, bien qu'il ne dépassait en rien celui de jeune homme à ses côtés.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que l'intruse se risqua à retirer ses mains de son champ de vision, constatant avec soulagement que les couvertures avaient camouflé l'essentiel. Fallait pas qu'elle oublie de vénérer les couvertures, un de ces jours... D'ailleurs, existait-il une quelconque secte vénérant ces merveilles? Car, si oui, elle intégrait immédiatement le mouvement!

«Oh, parce que tu crois que je VOULAIS surprendre ma soeur en pleine copulation avec...ça!?» s'énerva Padma, ignorant l'onomatopée indignée du «ça» en question.

«Non, mais n'empêche que tu tombes au mauvais moment!»

«Tu crois que je le sais pas!? Tu crois que c'est pas assez ÉVIDENT!? Quelle horreur...»

«Merde, Padma! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qu'on faisait, Neville et moi, quand on était ensemble?» s'indigna Pavarti, ignorant le coup de coude que son partenaire lui infligeait dans les côtes.

«J'en sais rien, moi! Parler de botanique?»

«Parler de botanique!?»

«On parle de Neville, là!!»

«Heum...» laissa échapper le jeune homme, avant d'être sèchement interrompu.

«T'es pas croyable!» soupira Pavarti à l'adresse de sa soeur, les yeux au ciel.

«Ben quoi! Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ta larve sans génie et imbécile congénital, et accessoirement petit ami!» s'écria Padma, de plus en plus énervée.

«Hey, je suis encore là, vous savez...» émit Neville, tentant désespérément de mettre fin à cette tirade des plus embarrassantes.

«Écoute, Padma, si t'as rien de mieux à dire, t'as qu'à t'en aller!» s'exclama Pavarti.

«Crois-moi, je me gênerai pas!» s'indigna Padma, avant de disparaître d'un coup, les sorts empêchant le transplanage dans l'enceinte de l'école n'étant toujours pas enclenchés.

Les deux jeunes gens se laissèrent retomber sur le matelas, soupirant à l'unisson. La soeur jumelle de la jeune femme n'était définitivement pas facile à vivre. Quel numéro... Heureusement, elle était partie!

À tout le moins, leur soulagement dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent de nouveau le «pop» caractéristique au transplanage. Ils se redressèrent tous deux d'un seul coup et, tout en prenant soin de retenir les couvertures aux bons endroits, jetèrent un oeil au nouveau venu.

Padma... encore...

«Hey, j'avais quelque chose à te dire!» s'exclama cette dernière, soudainement plus calme.

«Quoi!?» grogna sa jumelle, qui n'était pas moins calme, elle.

«J'ai parlé à Edmond, il y a environ une heure. Tu te rappelles de lui? Il est médicomage à Ste-Mangouste. Tu sais? Le grand brun brun aux yeux bleus, qui...»

«OUI! Je sais qui est Edmond! Viens-en aux faits!»

«Bon! Eh bien, je lui ai parlé il y a environ une heure. Tu ne sauras jamais ce qu'il m'a appris!»

«J'espère pour toi que je vais le savoir dans les prochaines secondes...»

«T'es impatiente, dis-donc...»

«Impatiente de te voir partir, effectivement.»

«C'est pas gentil, ce que tu me dis...»

«PADMA!»

Visiblement, sa jumelle semblait se faire un plaisir de la mettre en rogne, et Pavarti était sur le point de craquer. En fait, si Neville n'avait pas été là pour manifester son malaise à ses côtés, probablement aurait-elle déjà sauté à la gorge de sa soeur. Si seulement elle pouvait simplement dire ce qu'elle avait dire, et partir! Elle s'épargnerait ainsi tout danger de mort.

L'intruse prit soudainement un air sérieux, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Les deux autres froncèrent les sourcils, attendant la fameuse nouvelle.

«Draco Malfoy est hospitalisé.»

Silence.

* * *

«Il est arrivé depuis combien de temps?» 

Harry haussa les épaules, tentant de trouver une réponse approximative à la question de l'irlandais. Dean et Seamus venaient tout juste d'arriver, aillant accouru dès qu'ils avaient été mis au courant de l'histoire. Officiellement, ils étaient là pour poser diverses questions afin de trouver le plus de renseignements sur Voldemort et son armée, mais Harry ne se laissait pas berner. Il savait que ses deux amis étaient tout aussi surpris qu'il ne l'était lui-même, et qu'ils avaient besoin de voir tout cela de leurs propres yeux. C'était assez incroyable, comme nouvelle...

«Je sais pas trop... une heure, environ.» répondit le jeune homme aux lunettes.

Le jeune homme noir prit quelques notes, alors que son collègue poursuivait.

«Et il est dans quel état?»

«Bof, je ne sais pas trop. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est inconscient depuis son arrivée.»

À nouveau, Dean nota et Seamus parla.

«On sait quand il va se réveiller?»

«Je sais pas. Pourquoi vous me demander tout ça? Je crois que Blaise saurait mieux vous répondre.»

«Hum... je crois que je vais attendre un peu pour ça.»

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au médicomage, qui se tenait un peu plus loin, et comprit. Le jeune homme affichait une certaine contenance et son visage ne laissait passer aucune émotion, ce qui était justement ce qui le trahissait. Blaise était toujours très émotif, et le voir ainsi stoïque ne présageait rien de bon. Absolument rien de bon.

«Tu crois que ça va aller?» demanda Dean, pointant le médicomage du menton.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts haussa les épaules à nouveau, laissant échapper un bref soupir.

«Je sais pas. Je suppose. C'est dur pour lui, de faire face à tout ça, mais il est tellement positif... je crois pas que ça durera si longtemps...» fit-il, tentant de se convaincre.

Il n'aimait pas voir son ami dans cet état. Cela lui déchirait le coeur. Où était passé ce sourire qui ne quittait jamais ce visage radieux? Où passée cette bonne humeur contagieuse, cette joie de vivre qui débordait de partout? Non, définitivement, le voir dans cet état n'était rassurant en rien.

«Bon, je crois que ça va aller pour l'interrogatoire.» fit Seamus, alors que Dean refermait son calepin.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, comme s'ils se préparaient à se séparer, mais ils restèrent immobile, là où ils se trouvaient. Se quitter aussi vite semblait bête, dans les circonstances. Tout comme parler semblait superflu. De toute façon, y avait-il la moindre action appropriée à une telle situation? Ils en doutaient.

«Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez en faire?» demanda Harry, curieux malgré son trouble.

«Pour Draco?» demanda Seamus, se méritant un bref hochement de tête en guise de confirmation. «Hum, eh bien, ce n'est pas encore complètement décidé. On croit qu'il peut être d'une aide précieuse pour l'Ordre alors, mieux vaudrait lui donner les soins nécessaires et voir ensuite s'il veut bien coopérer.»

L'Ordre, évidemment. Les deux aurors en faisaient bien sûr partie, et l'irlandais n'avait pas tort sur le fait qu'un mangemort était la meilleure source d'informations qui soit. Seulement, encore fallait-il une certaine coopération de la part du blond, ce qui était beaucoup moins sûr.

Quel merdier.

* * *

À quelque part, perdu entre les nombreuses boîtes et autres bidules pêle-mêle, le téléphone sonnait. À vrai dire, la sonnerie était grandement étouffée par tout ce qui recouvrait l'appareil, mais elle parvint tout de même à se glisser aux oreilles d'un rouquin qui passait par là. Ce fut donc toute une bagarre contre les traîneries pour atteindre le téléphone, qui sonnait toujours. Malheureusement, le bazar, étant un adversaire impitoyable, semblait prendre le dessus. 

«Appel accepté!» cria le rouquin, espérant que l'appareil fonctionnerait tout de même.

Ce fut avec chance qu'il vit un petit écran se dessiner devant lui, lui permettant ainsi de voir le visage pâle d'un autre rouquin. L'image de ce dernier avait le menton un peu brouillé par l'incroyable désordre de l'arrière-boutique, mais on pouvait très bien reconnaître la binette de Ron Weasley.

«Fred?» demanda-t-il, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

«Nah, c'est Georges.»

«Ah, oui, excuse-moi! Georges, il faut que je te dise! C'est...»

«Nah, je déconne! C'est Fred!»

Le plus jeune prit une brève pause, durant laquelle il manifesta son mécontentement. Ne pouvaient-ils donc pas être sérieux DEUX secondes!?

«Ouais, bon, peu importe!» s'emporta légèrement le cadet, avant de poursuivre plus calmement. «Je t'appelle pas pour écouter tes conneries, j'ai vraiment quelque chose d'important à te dire!»

«Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si merveilleux?»

«Hum... merveilleux n'est pas vraiment le mot.»

«Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si horrible alors?»

«J'ai parlé à Seamus, il y a un instant! Il m'a appelé juste avant de partir pour Ste-Mangouste.»

«Quoi, ce crétin s'est encore limé les ongles jusqu'au sang?»

«Non!! Arrête de déconner...»

«Ben quoi, alors!?»

«Draco est à l'hôpital.»

«Naaah! Tu te fous de moi!?»

Alors ça, c'était pas croyable...

* * *

«Blaise?» tenta prudemment Harry, qui venait tout juste de rejoindre son ami dans la chambre d'un patient quelconque. 

«Hmm?»

Visiblement, le médicomage n'était pas trop enclin à bavarder. Pourtant, le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne souhaitait pas remettre cette conversation à plus tard. Il trouvait plutôt important de le faire maintenant. Et dire qu'il était de nature à toujours tout remettre à plus tard...

«Est-ce que ça va?» demanda-t-il, avec la même prudence.

«Oui, pourquoi?» répondit sèchement le jeune noir, les dents serrées.

Ne sachant pas comment agir, le bénévole se contenta de hausser les épaules, le regard rivé sur ses chaussures. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à voir son ami dans un tel état, et ce n'était certainement pas pour lui plaire. Il se sentait inutile, impuissant face à la situation. Quel sentiment désagréable...

«J'ai parlé à Seamus et Dean, tout à l'heure.» fit-il, tentant de diriger la conversation, si on pouvait vraiment l'appeler ainsi, vers le sujet visé.

«J'ai vu ça, oui.» répondit Blaise d'un ton indifférent, ne levant pas les yeux du patient qu'il soignait.

Ne se laissant pas démonter par la froideur que son ami employait pour lui parler, le jeune homme à lunettes poursuivit.

«Ils semblent aussi surpris que nous face à tout cela. Il faut dire, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit cela! C'est assez troublant pour tout le monde.» fit-il, tournant autour du pot.

«Hum.»

Ce n'était qu'un grognement, mais Harry le prit pour une invitation à continuer.

«Ils ont dit que Draco pouvait être d'une aide précieuse pour l'Ordre.» dit-il, jetant un coup d'oeil au patient pour s'assurer qu'il était bien comateux. «Et qu'il faudrait lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires, et on verra ensuite.»

Le médicomage marmonna quelque chose de quasi-incompréhensible qui, en gros, semblait vouloir dire qu'il n'était pas un sauvage, et que c'était évident qu'il prodiguerait les soins nécessaires au blond, pour qui le prenait-on, nom d'un scroutt à pétard!? Harry soupira, voyant bien que son ami n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

«Blaise...» commença-t-il, hésitant. «...Si tu veux, je peux demander à Edmond ou quelqu'un d'autre de s'en occuper...»

Sa voix était douce et ne se voulait pas agressive, mais le jeune noir sembla le prendre autrement.

«J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter!» siffla-t-il entre ses dents, avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son patient.

«C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...» fit Harry, piteux, ne sachant pas depuis quand il était redevenu Potter.

L'ancien Serpentard soupira bruyamment, jetant un regard noir à son ami.

«Je suis parfaitement capable de rester professionnel face à un patient. Je n'ai besoin de personne!» dit-il d'un ton calme, qui trahissait pourtant une forte colère difficilement contenue. «Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai du travail à faire.»

Et, sur ces mots, le médicomage quitta la pièce.

* * *

Une sonnerie plutôt stridente s'éleva dans la petite chambre d'hôtel, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes femmes qui regardaient la télévision. La rouquine se leva à contrecoeur, quittant le confort des bras de la blonde. Elle tenta de se rendre jusqu'à l'appareil portatif qu'elle possédait, et qu'elle avait précédemment posé sur la table, mais de nombreux obstacle se jetèrent sur son chemin, tel un coin de canapé qui attaqua sauvagement son petit orteil ou un dossier de chaise qui lui donna un violent coup dans le ventre. Pfff... Quelles brutes! La sonnerie se faisait entendre pour la troisième ou quatrième fois lorsqu'elle cria qu'elle acceptait l'appel. Aussitôt, une tête rousse qu'elle connaissait trop bien lui apparut. 

«Georges, qu'est-ce tu veux?» demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu bourru.

«Ah non, moi c'est Fred.»

«Ouais, très drôle.»

«Nah, je te jure!»

«Ouais, bon, de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

Le jumeau à l'autre bout du fil garda le silence l'espace d'un bref instant, qui parut une éternité à la rouquine, qui pour sa part levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant pour la énième fois. Elle détestait quand ses frères la faisaient languir ainsi, sachant très bien qu'elle était de nature curieuse. Elle avait beau avoir envie de raccrocher au nez de Fred, ou de Georges, ou peu importe qui la dérangeait à l'instant, elle ne le ferait pas, car son désir de savoir ce que son frère avait à lui dire était trop fort. Et elle se maudissait pour ça, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle était la seule Weasley à posséder une si grande curiosité.

«Hum...» commença le jumeau, d'un ton faussement pensif, fixant le plafond et portant son index à ses lèvres en faisant semblant de vraiment utiliser sa matière grise. «Tu veux que je tourne un peu autour du pot pour te préparer psychologiquement ou j'arrache le bandage d'un coup sec?»

«Fred...»

«C'est Georges!»

«C'était pas Fred tout à l'heure?»

«Hum... ouais peut-être... mais alors, que désires-tu, chérie?»

«Crache le morceau ou je te raccroche au nez...»

«Bon ça va, t'énerve pas! Draco est à l'hôpital.»

Choc.

* * *

Harry soupira. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il se retrouvait devant cette porte. Pour la deuxième fois, il fixait la blancheur de la porte, bien que les sentiments qui l'habitaient n'étaient déjà plus les mêmes. Le stress et l'anticipation avaient laissé place au désespoir. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il trouverait à l'intérieur ce qu'il cherchait. Il se décida donc à pousser la porte légèrement entrouverte, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à la chambre toujours aussi sombre. 

Rien n'avait changé depuis une heure ou deux. La même obscurité, la même blancheur des murs, les mêmes courants d'air, les mêmes meubles... le même lit, qui supportait toujours le même corps frêle et pâle. La seule chose qui avait changé était que la petite chaise n'était plus vide. Un jeune homme noir s'y trouvait, jetant plusieurs regards désespérés en direction du patient, et ignorant le nouveau venu.

«Blaise...» soupira le jeune homme aux yeux verts, ne sachant pas où se mettre.

Évidemment, il ne reçut aucune réponse. À peine un regard du coin de l'oeil. Décidément, la tâche ne serait pas si simple qu'il ne l'aurait cru...

«Blaise, regarde-moi...» murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Cette fois, le médicomage tourna la tête dans sa direction. Le bénévole en fut d'abord heureux, mais son sourire n'atteint pas ses lèvres. Plus la moindre trace de colère ou d'irritation n'était perceptible dans les yeux de l'ancien Serpentard. Non, dans ses prunelles foncées se retrouvaient plutôt une sorte de désespoir, d'incompréhension. C'était un spectacle des plus bouleversants.

Esquissant un faible sourire, le Survivant s'avança un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se retrouve plus qu'à un mètre ou deux de son ami. Il ne se risqua pas à s'approcher davantage, souhaitant laisser un peu d'espace à l'autre. Il chercha comment aborder le sujet, mais le médicomage le devança.

«C'est dur à croire.» fit-il d'une voix plus ou moins stable.

Ce n'étaient que quelques mots, mais Harry les trouva lourds de sens. C'était incroyable, il ne pouvait le nier. Leur réaction semblait exagérée, mais elle ne l'était pas. Pas pour eux. Draco avait été l'ami de Blaise. Les deux Serpentards se connaissaient depuis si longtemps et ils avaient été si proches... Le jeune noir s'était senti comme s'il avait reçu un immeuble sur la tête lorsqu'il avait su ce que Draco avait fait. Cela avait été pire qu'une trahison. Son ami, celui qu'il avait cru connaître, s'était tourné vers Voldemort, alors que l'autre le croyait mieux que ça. Il avait cru le connaître, il avait cru qu'il valait mieux que tout ça... et il avait eu tort. Et ça avait fait mal. Très mal. Il avait réussi à surmonter cette souffrance à travers les années, mais il faisait une rechute. Revoir son vieil ami après tout ce temps... c'était douloureux. Très douloureux. Et tout ça, Harry le savait. Il avait vu le jeune Serpentard passer au travers de toute cette histoire, il avait été présent. Il l'avait vu passer de la détresse à la joie de vivre. Il l'avait vu regagner sa confiance. Voir Blaise ainsi de nouveau était troublant; ça non plus, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

«Parmi toutes les choses auxquelles je m'attendais, celle-là n'en faisait pas partie.» poursuivit le médicomage, profitant du mutisme de son ami. «Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je réagis ainsi. Après tout, dans un sens, je m'étais attendu à le revoir... mais j'étais loin de croire que ça serait aussi dur...»

«Je comprends.»

L'ancien Serpentard hocha la tête, sachant que son ami pesait ses mots. Il le comprenait vraiment, et le jeune noir le savait. Cela le rassura un peu.

Un bref silence s'empara de l'atmosphère, durant lequel ils se contentèrent de fixer la silhouette inanimée, si on oubliait sa poitrine qui s'élevait régulièrement.

«Blaise...» commença Harry, légèrement mal à l'aise. «Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas te blesser.»

Le médicomage haussa les épaules avec lassitude, ne daignant pas lever les yeux vers lui.

«Je sais.» dit-il simplement, sans la moindre trace de haine. «Je sais. Je sais que vous vous préoccupez de moi, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'autant d'attention. Je peux très bien gérer mes problèmes seul. Je me demande parfois pourquoi vous me prenez autant pour un gamin.»

«On ne te prend pas pour un gamin!»

«Ah bon? Et pour qui me prenez-vous, alors?»

«Pour un être humain, Blaise.»

À ces mots, le médicomage leva enfin les yeux vers son ami, qui put voir une larme couler sur la joue foncée. Un faible sourire étira les lèvres chocolat, ce qui attendrit légèrement l'autre jeune homme. N'attendant pas une seconde de plus, le bénévole franchit la courte distance qui les séparait et prit son ami dans ses bras.

Évidemment, ils étaient humains et, en tant que tel, la présence de l'autre les rassurait. Ils étaient assez grands pour gérer leurs problèmes, mais rien ne valait une présence humaine.

* * *

La rouquine venait à peine de raccrocher, qu'elle s'apprêtait à appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise lorsque la sonnerie se fit entendre à nouveau, avant même qu'elle n'aie prononcer le nom de la personne qu'elle souhaitait rejoindre. Acceptant l'appel avec hésitation, elle vit une autre tête rousse apparaître, mais en version plus âgée, cette fois. 

«Maman?» demanda-t-elle, plus que surprise.

«Ginny, c'est bien toi?»

«Heu, oui...»

«Il y a un problème, chérie?»

La jeune fille tiqua en entendant le surnom que son frère lui avait donné un peu plus tôt.

«Non, tu m'as juste surprise. J'allais appeler Charlie.»

«Ah bon! Et pourquoi?»

«Imagines-toi donc que Draco est l'hôpital!»

La jeune femme attendit patiemment de voir le visage de sa mère se transformer en grimace de surprise, mais son attente fut vaine. Son aînée restait impassible.

«Comment l'as-tu su?» demanda sa mère. «Je t'appelais pour te l'annoncer!»

Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de froncer les sourcils.

«Fred, ou Georges, je sais plus, m'as appelé il y a un instant.» répondit-elle, d'une voix hésitante. «Comment TU l'as su?»

«Bien, je l'ai su de Charlie!»

«Parce qu'il le sait déjà!?»

«Il semblerait...»

«Et comment lui l'as su?»

«Hum de Bill, je crois.»

La jeune rouquine fronça les sourcils. Bill l'avait su avant elle!?

«Mais... Bill habite en France!» s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

«Je sais. Je crois que c'est Ron qui l'a appelé. Et je crois que lui l'a su de Seamus.»

La plus jeune Weasley soupira. Elle oubliait à quel point le téléphone pouvait faire des miracles... Cela lui rappelait d'ailleurs un jeu moldu dont Hermione lui avait parlé, une fois. Si elle s'en rappelait bien, c'était que quelqu'un devait trouver une phrase, et la murmurer à l'oreille de son voisin, qui faisait de même avec son propre voisin et ainsi de suite. Ce qui était drôle dans tout ça, semblait-il, était que la phrase se retrouvait complètement déformée, à la fin. Étrangement, cela ne semblait pas être le cas, cette fois-ci. À tout le moins, elle l'espérait... Et si Draco n'était pas du tout à l'hôpital? Et si elle faisait suivre une fausse rumeur?

Et pourquoi se préoccupait-elle de la véracité de la nouvelle? Elle s'en fichait!

«Bon, désolée, mais je dois te laisser, maman.»

«Déjà?»

«Oui. Je dois appeler Pansy!»

* * *

NdA: Oh my god! Dix pages! DIX PAGES! C'est pas croyable... 

Eh bien, je dois bien m'être fait pardonner la longueur du chapitre précédent...

Aussi, je suis désolée d'avoir mis du temps ainsi, j'ai été captivée par la lecture de nombreuses fics-trop-merveilleuses-fantastiques-et-géniales-au-point-que-je-veux-assassiner-les-câliques-d'auteures-qui-me-donnent-des-complexes-à-écrire-si-bien!! Alors accusez les auteures et vengez-vous sur elles!!! . (Mais abîmez-les pas trop, je tiens à la suite de leurs fics moi...) M'enfin...

Alors euh... à plus!


	7. Dure Réalité

NdA: -rentre sur la pointe des pieds, se préparant aux tomates-

-ose un regard sur la population de lecteurs qui ne lui lancent pas de tomates, mais lui jettent des regards à faire peur-

Heu... -rire épais et pas du tout convaincant-

-les tomates sortent-

AAAARGH!! C'est pas croyable! Comparativement à mon rythme de cet été, j'ai réellement mis une éééteeeernitééé à updater! C'est fou!

Désolée... -une autre tomate- Hé oh! On se calme, j'ai pas fait exprès! J'ai été très occupée! École, devoirs (stupides mathématiques, je crois que je coule . J'ai jamais coulé aucun cours de ma sainte -hum- vie!!), mes cours de danse... J'ai à peine pu respirer! Alors l'écriture a un peu séché...

Mais me revoilà! Saine et sauve! Avec un nouveau chapitre!

-une autre tomate-

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Dure Réalité**

Le silence régnait. Aucun son, aucune parole. Seulement le silence. Tout le monde était présent, mais personne ne se regardait, ni ne se parlait. Le sol semblait soudainement très intéressant, car tous les yeux y étaient rivés. Sur un sofa, un rouquin caressait nonchalamment l'épaule d'une brunette alors que, debout près du foyer, un jeune blondinet à tendance photographe se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Sinon, tout le monde restait immobile. Si une quelconque personne avait eu la merveilleuse idée de tout bonnement passer par là, probablement aurait-elle cru interrompre un moment très tendu d'«après-dispute».

Pourtant, elle aurait eu tort. Aucune engueulade n'avait eu lieu. Cette tension était bel et bien présente, mais pour des raisons toutes autres.

L'hospitalisation d'un certain mangemort blond avait créé tout un émoi mais, maintenant que plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées, l'effervescence avait laissé place à une sorte de... réalisation. On réalisait, mais surtout, on se rappelait. On se rappelait la guerre qui avait toujours lieu, les morts et les blessés qui se succédaient, le désespoir qui s'agrippait aux tripes de tous. Tous ignoraient la cause des blessures de Draco, mais ils imaginaient le pire. Leur imagination ne parvenait pas à monter un scénario plausible, et cela les terrifiait. Ils avaient peur... comme toujours...

«Hum...» tenta nerveusement Ron. «Ne croyez-vous pas... que... nous devrions... parler?»

Son incertitude était palpable, aussi personne n'osa lui répondre rudement.

«Parler de quoi?» demanda simplement Blaise d'une voix lasse.

Le rouquin haussa les épaules, reposant son regard sur le sol.

«J'en sais rien.» fit-il. «Si on s'est réuni, c'est certainement pour une raison.»

Sur ce point, il n'avait certainement pas tort. Tout le monde était là. C'est-à-dire tout ceux ayant été présents à la petite fête de Blaise qui avait eu lieu... la veille. Dire que, environ vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, ils se trouvaient au même endroit, à s'amuser, discuter et rire des déboires de Blaise avec ses hors d'oeuvres. Ils passaient de bons moments entre amis.

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, ils déprimaient dans cette même pièce et n'osaient pas se parler ou même se regarder. N'était-ce pas pitoyable?

«Écoutez...» commença Lavande, attirant ainsi l'attention sur elle. «Je suis d'accord avec Ron. Nous sommes ici tous ensemble et personne ne parle... je trouve que ça n'a pas de sens.»

Certains hochèrent la tête distraitement, d'autres haussèrent les épaules. Peut-être exagéraient-ils un peu la situation. Lavande avait raison sur ce point...

«Je sais que, pour plusieurs d'entre nous, le retour de Malfoy est difficile et ramène de mauvais souvenirs...» poursuivit la jeune fille blonde, alors que Blaise lui jetait un regard triste. «...mais ne devrions-nous pas tenter de penser à autre chose? N'est-ce pas ce que nous avons tenté de faire pendant ces quatre années de misère?»

Là, elle marquait un point, et un gros. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers Blaise, quelques-unes vers Harry et quelques regards en coin vers Pansy. Ces trois personnes étaient certainement les plus affectées. Chacun attendait de voir leurs réactions.

Pansy fut la première à lever les yeux, hochant la tête, bien vite suivie de Harry.

«C'est vrai.» admit la jeune femme brune. «Nous avons rencontré de nombreux coups durs pendant toutes ces années. Pourtant, ça ne nous a pas empêché de vivre. Pourquoi est-ce que CET obstacle, bien qu'il soit de taille, devrait-il nous détruire?»

«Il n'y a pas de raison à cela.» répondit Harry, alors que personne ne semblait vouloir répondre. «Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai souffert. Comme chacun d'entre vous. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me faire à la mort de plusieurs proches, tels que Dumbledore. J'ai mis du temps à faire mon deuil, mais j'y suis parvenu. Il n'est donc pas question pour moi de recommencer à zéro. Je déteste Malfoy, je ne le cacherai pas. Je le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait, mais je ne le laisserai pas détruire tout ce que j'ai bâti jusqu'à maintenant. Nous traiterons ce problème du mieux que nous le pourrons et nous poursuivrons le cours de notre vie comme nous le faisions auparavant.»

Tous adhérèrent à ces paroles, hochant la tête ou, pour certains, affichant un petit sourire. Tous savaient que le jeune homme, ainsi que les deux jeunes femmes, avaient raison. Ils se devaient de ne pas se laisser démonter par le retour de cette personne tant détestée, qui les avait tant fait souffrir.

Tous démontraient leur accord... sauf Blaise, qui fixait toujours le sol. Les regards s'étaient de nouveau tournés vers lui, attendant visiblement une réponse ou une quelconque réaction, qui ne vinrent pas.

«Blaise?» fit doucement Harry à l'adresse de son ami.

Ce dernier sembla longuement réfléchir et ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long moment qu'il leva enfin les yeux et les posa sur le jeune homme aux yeux verts. À la surprise de tous, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

«Ce qui me fait le plus chier dans tout ça, c'est que vous avez encore raison!» dit-il, récoltant les rires de ses amis.

Enfin, la tension descendait.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment, et l'obscurité régnait. Le ciel était plus que sombre et n'était illuminé par aucune étoile, les constants nuages recouvrant toujours le tout. C'était déprimant, mais ils s'y étaient fait. Ils étaient habitués. 

De toute façon, Dean avait mieux à faire que de songer aux étoiles et se demander quand elles seraient de retour. Le jeune Irlandais à moitié mort à ses côtés en était la cruelle preuve. Pourquoi devait-il toujours boire autant? À la fin de chaque soirée de ce genre, il se retrouvait toujours dans un état aussi pitoyable et le jeune homme noir se retrouvait chargé de le ramener chez lui. Évidemment, cela allait de soi, puisqu'ils cohabitaient, mais l'idée de traîner son ami jusque là le mettait toujours en rogne. Le transplanage rendait évidemment la tâche plus simple, mais l'auror sobre se sentait d'humeur grincheuse et il était soulageant de jeter la faute sur son ami.

Ce fut donc en ronchonnant qu'il agrippa l'irlandais et quitta l'endroit en transplanant, sous plusieurs regards amusés et, au désespoir des concernés, celui chargé de sous-entendus d'une certaine jeune femme blonde. Elle ne les lâcherait donc jamais?

Ils arrivèrent donc rapidement dans le petit appartement londonien et le jeune homme sobre s'empressa de laisser son ami tomber sur le sofa. C'était qu'il était lourd... Il se massa brièvement l'épaule, laissant échapper un bref soupir de soulagement, avant de récupérer la masse inerte et de la conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Bien vite, le sorcier saoûl se retrouva sur son lit, débarrassé de ses chaussures et de sa veste, inconscient de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il n'entendit même pas les jurons lancés par son ami lorsqu'il se frappa le petit orteil contre le cadre de la porte. Il ne remarqua pas non plus le regard indéchiffrable qu'il lui jeta, avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Une chambre d'hôtel sombre, où la seule lumière provenait d'une petite lampe posée sur la table de chevet. Sur le lit reposaient deux jeunes femmes, toutes deux bien éveillées, mais pourtant immobiles. Elles étaient assises côte à côte, fixant le vide, semblant réfléchir. 

Ginny, assise à la droite de Luna, semblait particulièrement préoccupée. Elle avait certainement été la plus excitée par la nouvelle, au début, ayant appris un nouveau potin qu'elle souhaitait communiquer avec toutes ses connaissances. Pourtant, maintenant, elle avait peur, comme tout le monde. Elle avait passé un bon moment avec ses amis, ce soir-là, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Pour elle. Et pour Luna. Et pour tous ses amis.

Et si la fin venait?

Non, Harry avait raison. Il ne fallait pas penser à ce genre de choses. Mieux valait continuer à mener sa vie, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Oui, c'était l'option la plus raisonnable.

Pourtant, elle avait peur. Elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était terrifiée. Elle l'avait toujours été, mais les moments comme ceux-là empiraient sa crainte.

Ne trouverait-elle jamais la paix intérieure?

«Ginny?»

Extirpée de sa réflexion, la rouquine tourna la tête vers sa petite amie, qui la fixait depuis elle-ignorait-combien-de-temps.

«Oui?» fit-elle d'une voix douce et légèrement épuisée.

«Qu'est-ce qu'on fixe, exactement?»

La jeune femme rousse resta perplexe un bref instant, avant d'éclater de rire et d'embrasser la blondinette.

Luna restait et resterait toujours elle-même. Cela faisait au moins quelque chose de rassurant.

* * *

Neville, Pavarti, Padma et Lavande. Tous quatre rassemblés autour de la petite table de la cuisine de Neville et Pavarti, dans leurs appartements à Poudlard. Ils discutaient depuis un certain temps de tout et de rien, simplement pour passer le temps. Comme la plupart du monde, ils n'avaient pas envie de se coucher immédiatement, bien que la fête chez Blaise était terminée depuis un bon moment déjà. Ils n'avaient pas envie de retrouver leur sommeil agité et ils s'étaient donc retrouvés à Poudlard, dans les appartements du couple de professeurs, à discuter. 

Juste pour passer le temps.

«Ne trouvez-vous pas que Pansy et Blaise ont l'air de nous cacher certaines choses?» demanda Lavande.

«Bof, je ne sais pas où ils en sont, mais je sais que si ces deux-là ne sont toujours pas ensemble, ils sont un véritable cas désespéré.» nota Padma, les yeux au ciel.

«Selon moi, ils se voient en cachette.» fit Pavarti.

«Tu crois? Moi je pense qu'ils sont juste trop cons pour voir que leurs sentiments sont réciproques.» répliqua sa soeur, faisant preuve de son habituelle amertume.

Cette réplique fit sourire les autres. Padma restait fidèle à elle-même.

«Je crois que Colin a un oeil sur toi, Padma.» fit Lavande, avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.

«QUOI!?» fit la concernée, affichant un air outré des plus risibles. «Comment tu peux dire ça!?»

«Il ne te lâchait pas des yeux, ce soir.»

«On parle bien de Colin Creevey, la limace retardée avec un appareil photo collé aux doigts?»

De nouveau, les trois autres rires à la remarque. Les temps changeaient, les vies de tous étaient chamboulées...

...mais Padma détesterait toujours Colin. Ça ne changerait jamais.

«Les larves n'ont pas de doigts, Padma.» nota Neville, un sourire aux lèvres.

«J'ai pas dit 'larve', j'ai dit 'limace'!»

Et Padma aussi, resterait toujours la même.

* * *

«Alors, ma chérie, tu prends quelque chose à boire?» demanda Blaise d'un air séducteur. 

Pansy, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement au surnom qu'il lui donnait, hocha timidement la tête. Visiblement, le jeune homme n'avait pas mis trop de temps à se remettre de sa déprime. Il était vraiment un bout-en-train dans l'âme... Incapable de rester en colère plus de deux minutes.

Seulement, la jeune femme ne se laissait pas berner. Elle savait qu'il était toujours aussi choqué et qu'il tentait de le cacher, mais elle ne releva pas. Probablement préférait-il ne pas trop y penser.

«Alors qu'est-ce que je te sers?» demanda-t-il, de la même voix séductrice, frisant le ridicule.

«Une bièraubeurre suffira.» répondit Pansy, un sourire en coin.

«Vos désirs sont des ordres!»

Et, sur ces mots, le jeune homme disparut dans la cuisine, laissant sa dernière invitée dans le salon. Celle-ci ne put que sourire face au comportement de son ami.

C'était dommage, mais c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Des amis. Et c'était certainement mieux ainsi. Avec cette guerre en cours, l'emploi du temps impossible du jeune homme, ce dernier n'avait certainement pas envie d'une petite amie, avec tout cela. Elle aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement, mais elle se devait d'être raisonnable. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était de nuire à Blaise.

Non, mieux valait rester des amis.

«Voilà pour la plus belle femme du monde!» fit Blaise, tendant un verre empli du breuvage demandé.

Il ne manqua pas de lui adresser un clin d'oeil tout aussi ridicule que sa voix, s'attirant tout de même un certain rougissement de la part de la jeune femme.

Oui, ce serait dur, mais mieux valait rester des amis.

* * *

«Arthur?» 

«Hmmoui?»

«Tu crois que cette guerre se terminera, un jour?»

L'homme ouvrit difficilement un oeil, le posant sur le visage inquiet de sa femme. Il était en train de s'endormir, pourquoi devait-elle toujours engager la conversation à ce moment-là? C'était vraiment obligé? Ne pouvait-elle donc pas ressentir ces inquiétudes en plein jour, lorsqu'il était totalement disposé à la rassurer?

Laissant échapper un soupir, il s'approcha davantage de Molly et la serra dans ses bras, dans un mouvement se voulant réconfortant.

«Oui, il y aura une fin.» murmura-t-il du mieux qu'il le pouvait, dans les circonstances.

«Tu en es sûr?»

Soupir. Encore.

«Non.»

La femme accentua son expression inquiète, mais l'homme se dépêcha à poursuivre, avant que la situation ne dégénère à une vitesse incontrôlable. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de chances, avec elle.

«Non, personne ne peut en être certain. Personne ne sait comment tout ça se terminera, ni qui sera toujours en vie. Personne ne peut le savoir, mais il faut garder la foi, l'espoir. C'est notre seul moyen de s'en sortir.» fit-il, d'une voix épuisée.

«C'est beau, ce que tu dis, Arthur.» fit la femme, levant les yeux sur le visage de son mari.

Il s'était déjà rendormi.

* * *

«Est-ce que tu envisages de fermer la lumière bientôt?» ronchonna un jeune homme roux, dont la tête disparaissait de plus en plus sous l'oreiller. 

La jeune femme à ses côtés leva les yeux au ciel, avant de refermer son livre et de le poser sur la table de chevet, ne manquant pas de gratifier son ingrat de mari d'un soupir ainsi que d'un regard malveillant. Si un regard pouvait vous trouer la tête, celle du jeune homme serait maintenant une véritable passoire.

Évidemment, le rouquin ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à cacher ses pauvres yeux sensibles de la lumière. Ce comportement se mérita évidemment un autre soupir, avant que la lampe ne soit finalement éteinte.

D'humeur un peu grognonne et souhaitant se venger, la brunette prit soin de faire beaucoup de bruit en tentant de s'installer un peu plus confortablement dans le lit.

Évidemment, le jeune homme ne réagit pas.

«Ron, tu ne pourrais pas au moins soupirer face à ma tentative de t'énerver?»

Un ronflement lui répondit.

* * *

Une petite chambre dans un petit appartement. Une décoration plus ou moins jolie, des meubles plutôt dépassés. Un appareil photo sur la table de chevet, voisinant le lit occupé par un jeune homme blond. 

Sa tête reposait sur l'oreiller, mais il ne dormait pas. Il n'y parvenait pas. Il n'y parvenait plus. Plus depuis un certain temps.

Plus depuis que son frère...

Non, c'était trop dur. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, d'aborder le sujet. Tout le monde était au courant, mais personne n'en parlait.

Et c'était parfait ainsi. Maintes fois il avait senti le sujet effleurer les lèvres de certains de ses amis, mais jamais n'avait-il franchi cette frontière. Et ça aussi, c'était parfait comme ça.

Dennis... comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? Eux qui se ressemblaient tant, qui se comprenaient tant? Ils s'étaient toujours si bien entendus...

Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir chez son frère?

Pourquoi lui avait-il fait cela? Pourquoi?

Pourquoi... une question qui venait trop souvent, mais pour laquelle aucune réponse n'avait jamais été trouvée.

Alors ils évitaient d'en parler. Tout comme ils ne parlaient pas de Lee Jordan près des jumeaux ou de Percy près des Weasley en général.

Percy... un autre qui avait trahi sa famille. Tout le monde avait toujours su qu'il était différent et qu'il décevrait sa famille... mais ça? Personne ne l'avait vu venir.

Percy était un mangemort. Comme... comme Dennis.

Non, c'était trop dur, trop douloureux. Comment ces deux-là avaient-il pu rejoindre les rangs du mage noir? Cet être si maléfique et cruel? C'était de sa faute si Lee Jordan n'était plus à leurs côtés et que tous ignoraient ce qui lui était arrivé.

Non, mieux valait ne pas songer à tout cela.

* * *

Un jeune homme était assis sur le sofa depuis déjà un long moment et fixait le foyer où aucun feu ne crépitait. Ses cheveux roux étaient toujours humides à cause de la douche qu'il avait prise et la serviette entourant ses épaules en témoignait tout autant. Quelques gouttelettes venaient parfois glisser sur son torse nu, rejoignant son bas de pyjama bleu. Il était magnifique, comme ça, bien qu'il semblait préoccupé. 

«Quelque chose ne va pas?»

Ne sursautant même pas, le rouquin leva les yeux vers une silhouette qui sortait à son tour de la salle de bain, ses cheveux bruns foncés aussi humides que les siens l'étaient et ne portant aussi qu'un bas de pyjama et une serviette autour du cou.

«Bof...» fit Charlie, haussant les épaules et ramenant son regard sur le foyer sans feu.

L'autre jeune homme le rejoignit et s'assit à ses côtés sur le divan.

«Quelque chose s'est passé à la petite fête ce soir?» demanda-t-il, s'attirant un regard confus.

«Heu...non. Non, c'est pas ça...»

«Alors quoi?» insista-t-il gentiment.

Soupirant, le rouquin posa sa tête sur l'épaule qui lui était offerte, alors qu'un bras entourait ses épaules. C'était fou comme de simples petits gestes comme celui-ci pouvaient vous remonter le moral.

«Bof, j'en sais rien. Je crois que j'ai une petite crise existentielle.» répondit Charlie, fixant toujours le même point.

Cette réponse fit sourire le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, qui caressa doucement les cheveux roux de son copain. Ils étaient doux, comme toujours, bien qu'ils étaient humides.

Les deux garçons restèrent longuement dans la même position, avant que la voix hésitante du rouquin ne s'élève.

«Edmond?»

«Hmm?»

«Je t'aime.»

Trois simples petits mots, qui changeaient tout. Le médicomage sourit chaleureusement au rouquin, qui lui répondit par un doux baiser, qui devint de plus en plus passionné.

Ils migrèrent bien vite vers la chambre, où ils partagèrent cet amour connu d'eux seuls.

* * *

Le tic tac de l'horloge se faisait entendre à travers ce silence complet. Tout était parfaitement calme. Trop calme. Pourtant, ce n'était en rien désagréable. C'était plutôt reposant, en fait. L'homme à la chevelure châtain posa sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil, dans lequel il était confortablement assis, et ferma les yeux. Si seulement il parvenait à se débarrasser de ce foutu mal de tête...

«Remus?» fit la voix féminine qu'il connaissait si bien.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour aussitôt voir la chevelure rose bonbon qu'arborait Tonks. Il répondit aussitôt au sourire qu'elle lui offrait.

«Oui?» demanda-t-il d'une voix épuisée.

«J'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer.»

Une bonne nouvelle? Voilà qui changerait de l'habituelle déprime.

«Oui, qu'est-ce que c'est?»

* * *

«Est-ce qu'il nous reste de la moutarde?» fit Fred, fouillant tant qu'il put parmi les divers pots et plats qui garnissaient leur réfrigérateur.

«J'en sais rien, moi.» répondit Georges, levant les yeux de ce qu'il écrivait. «C'est toi qui a la tête fourrée dans le frigo.»

«Je le sais, ça!» répliqua l'autre rouquin, émergeant brièvement de ses fouilles. «Je me disais seulement que tu devrais le savoir.»

«De toute façon, il est passé minuit et tu te fais un sandwich. Il n'est pas un peu tard pour manger?»

Bref silence.

«T'en veux un aussi?» demanda Fred, haussant un sourcil.

«Ouaip!»

Le premier rouquin laissa échapper un bref rire, avant de replonger dans le réfrigérateur. Mais où pouvait bien se cacher cette foutue moutarde!?

* * *

De retour dans son appartement. Enfin. Il était si épuisé... Il ne rêvait que de son lit.

Non, il ne prendrait pas de douche. Il avait suffisamment souffert la dernière fois, il n'était pas question que le cadre de la porte ne l'agresse à nouveau. Il irait se coucher directement, il était trop épuisé.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait nonchalamment vers sa chambre, ses pensées, bien que ralenties par la fatigue, se mirent à vagabonder sur divers sujets tous plus sérieux les uns que les autres.

Pourquoi avait-il mis deux chaussettes dépareillées ce matin?

Pourquoi l'espérance de vie d'une mouche était-elle si courte?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'une tache sera blanche si votre manteau est noir et brune si le manteau est blanc?

«Aïe!»

Pourquoi venait-il de se prendre le cadre de la porte de sa chambre en pleine figure?

C'était pas croyable! Il y avait certainement un centre de gravité très fort à l'intérieur de ces cadres! Ils attiraient les pauvres Harry sans défense et leur défaisait la figure... C'était décourageant! Encore un complot, c'était certain...

Ouais, bon... tout pour ne pas penser aux choses sérieuses. Mieux valait aller se coucher tout de suite, avant que ses esprits ne dérivent vers un terrain miné.

Il ne voulait empirer son mal de tête avant de se coucher.

* * *

NdA: Non mais, j'ai tu assez fait le tour des personnages moi là!? XD

Désolée, ce chapitre n'est pas très humoristique, je suppose que je n'étais pas tellement d'humeur et, de toute façon, c'est censé être un peu dramatique là... donc... heu... c'est ça...

Je vous laisse donc sur ces questions:

-Quelle est la bonne nouvelle de Tonks!?

-...

-...

Ouais, bon, ça va! J'en avais juste une... ¬ ¬

Alors euh... à la prochaineuh!!! (bientôt, j'espère... ')


	8. L'éveil

**NdA: **Heu... -rire débile- '

Tiens, vous êtes là? -autre rire débile-

-tomate-

Vous savez quoi!? Je n'arrive même plus à me sentir mal pour se retard. C'est l'habitude, voyez-vous -- En fait, le congé des Fêtes est une occasion privilégiée pour me reposer... Me reposer... Cela faisait si longtemps! O.o

Enfin bon, me reposer... et écrire!

Alors voilà! Bonne lecture! -tomate-

* * *

** Chapitre 7: L'éveil**

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il laissa échapper un soupir. Ni de joie, ni de soulagement, ni même de découragement. Ou plutôt toutes ces réponses. Un autre jour commençait, mais même l'optimiste qu'il n'était pas n'arrivait à y voir la moindre parcelle de bonne nouvelle. Chaque jour était une bataille et il ne se sentait pas du tout en état de combattre. C'était comme s'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, comme si ces heures de sommeil n'avaient rien donné. Dire qu'il devait aller à l'hôpital...

Pourtant, il n'était pas malheureux de s'être réveillé. Il se sentait toujours aussi épuisé qu'au coucher, mais il avait eu une nuit agitée. Des rêves horribles. Des cauchemars, à vrai dire. Il avait vu des atrocités qu'il avait vues cent fois. Auxquelles il ne s'était jamais habitué. Et ne s'habituerait jamais. Le jour où ces images ne le toucheraient plus, il saurait que son âme était perdu. Qu'il ne vaudrait plus rien, pas mieux que Voldemort lui-même. Alors ce serait la fin.

Mais pour l'instant, il avait envie de vomir en y repensant. D'un certain point, c'était rassurant. D'un autre point, ce ne l'était pas. Ce qu'il voyait... il voyait ses amis, ses collègues, M. et Mme Weasley et tous ceux qui lui étaient chers. Il les voyait souffrir. Mourir au bout de leur sang. Être torturés pendant des jours avant de succomber à leurs souffrances. Il les voyait déchirés. Dans tous les sens du terme. Et il avait mal. Mal pour eux. Mal pour lui. Il souffrait à leur place et se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur.

Son âme n'était pas perdue.

Alors il se leva, s'extirpant de son mieux des couvertures. Les paupières lourdes, il se traîna les pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, qui n'était pas très éclairée malgré l'heure matinale. Un simple regard à la fenêtre lui fit comprendre que le ciel était nuageux. Comme toujours. Peut-être pleuvrait-il dans la journée. Comme cela arrivait souvent. Ils avaient un été merdique. Une température merdique. Encore plus merdique qu'elle ne pouvait l'être en temps normal à Londres. De quoi faire une dépression.

Et encore, si ce n'était que la météo...

Espérant ainsi se réveiller davantage, le jeune homme se prépara magiquement un café et le bu tout en feuilletant la gazette du sorcier. Il ne mit pas longtemps à refermer le journal qu'il trouvait toujours aussi ridicule. Comment osaient-ils appeler ces bêtises des nouvelles? C'était pitoyable.

Il sirota le reste de son café avant d'aller s'habiller rapidement. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il serait en retard. Alors, dès qu'il fut prêt, il ramassa son sac et quitta son appartement. À peine eut-il mit le pied à l'extérieur qu'un grondement se fit entendre. Aussitôt suivit la pluie.

Décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée.

* * *

_Du sang. Des corps. Partout. Tous ces gens... morts. Il ne connaissait personne, mais sa gorge, comme son coeur, se serra. Que des innocents. Morts parce qu'ils s'étaient trouvés au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Ils n'avaient rien fait de mal._

_Il n'était pas inconscient. Il savait que tous ces gens encore en vie tentaient tant bien que mal de survivre à cette guerre. Ils tentaient d'être heureux. Peu réussissaient. C'était une situation si difficile. Perdre tant de gens importants pour soi. Ils étaient tous brisés. Même lorsque cette guerre prendrait fin, rien ne reviendrait comme avant. Tout changerait. Tout _avait_ changé. C'était si... déroutant._

_Non, il n'était pas inconscient. Comment aurait-il pu? Lui qui baignait directement dans toutes ces horreurs. Cette innocence qu'il avait précieusement gardé de son enfant était complètement brisée. Envolée. Il ne possédait plus cette naïveté qui lui avait été violemment arrachée. Dans la situation qu'il vivait, il n'y avait plus de place pour de telles choses._

_Il n'avait jamais eu la vie facile. Il avait toujours vécu sous une pression énorme, mais il avait été naïf. Pendant plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Même lorsqu'il s'était cru plus mûr que la moyenne, il était naïf. Et innocent. Il lui avait fallu voir toutes ces horreurs pour le réaliser. C'était maintenant, alors qu'il ne l'avait plus, qu'il le comprenait._

_Maintenant, il était trop tard._

* * *

Lorsque Harry fit son entrée dans l'hôpital, il était complètement trempé. De la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visage et de grosses gouttes de pluie dégoulinaient le long de son visage et du reste de son corps. Sa peau commençait à se couvrir de chair de poule et son échine était parcourue de quelques frissons. 

Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée.

«Harry!»

Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers sa droite, d'où semblait provenir la voix. Il vit aussitôt Blaise se diriger vers lui. Dès qu'il fut suffisamment près de lui, il vit son ami noir changer d'expression.

«Mais... tu t'es vu!? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?» demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se mérita un regard noir.

«Il pleut, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.»

«Je veux bien le croire mais... tu as marché jusqu'ici?»

«Je n'ai pas de voiture, aux dernières nouvelles.»

Le ton de Harry se faisait de plus en plus sec, alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus énervé. Pourquoi toutes ces questions? Blaise savait déjà tout cela.

«Mais... pourquoi tu n'as pas transplané?»

Le survivant se figea dans son mouvement, fixant un point quelconque à l'autre bout de la pièce. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas transplané? Eh bien, la réponse était simple et évidente.

Il était stupide.

Blaise sembla deviner cette même réponse et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Ce qui ne plut pas particulièrement au jeune homme marabout.

«Bon, ça va, tu peux retrouver ton sérieux. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à rire de mon imbécillité légendaire.» fit ce dernier, espérant ainsi couper court au fou rire de son ami.

Évidemment, ce fut vain. Le médicomage parvint tout de même, entre deux hoquets de rire, à lui dire de le suivre jusqu'à la salle des employés pour lui permettre de se sécher et de se changer. Il ne cessa pourtant pas de se moquer de lui.

Ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée.

* * *

_Cet homme devant lui. Il le détestait, le haïssait. Il l'avait toujours connu, avait toujours dû vivre avec lui et il avait appris à le mépriser. Autant que cet être exécrable semblait mépriser tout ce qui vivait. Tout ce qui vivait, en dehors de son maître._

_Il détestait cet homme, ce sale opportuniste qui s'agenouillait devant une ordure. Et savoir que ce lèche-botte calculateur et magouilleur était son géniteur était d'autant plus atroce. Avoir à vivre avec cette idée, celle d'être le résultat de cette horreur humaine, le rendait malade._

_De quoi vomir. Pourtant, il ne montrait pas son mépris. Il le cachait. Il jouait le rôle du fils modèle et bien élevé. Il obéissait gentiment, tel un chien bien dressé._

_Ce n'était plus un rôle. Il avait suivi son père. Jusque loin. Très loin. Trop loin._

_Et maintenant, il était trop tard. Son père était là. Pas sa mère. Sa mère n'était plus et..._

_...il était trop tard. Tout était sa faute._

_Il avait tant de regrets. Il regrettait tant de choses qu'il avait faites. Il avait été idiot. Totalement idiot. Il n'aurait jamais dû suivre son père et cet être inhumain qu'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter sa... mission. Jamais. _

_Il avait été idiot. Idiot d'accepter. Idiot de suivre. Idiot d'obéir._

_Idiot de continuer._

_Maintenant, il était trop tard._

* * *

Lorsque Harry ressortit de la salle des employés, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Blaise l'avait enfin laissé tranquille, ce qui était déjà bien. Il avait pu se sécher et se changer convenablement sans entendre les moqueries de son ami. Il aimait beaucoup Blaise, mais il devait avouer avoir maintes fois porté des idées meurtrières en son endroit. Heureusement, il savait généralement quand se retirer pour sauver sa peau. 

Bref, si aucune autre malchance ne venait s'abattre sur lui, peut-être pourrait-il reconsidérer sa première impression de la journée. Peut-être.

Il traversa donc les couloirs un à un, se dirigeant vers une chambre en particulier. Blaise lui avait demandé d'aller vérifier l'état de l'un de ses patients. Le médicomage était, comme toujours, débordé. Il avait du travail jusqu'au cou. S'il ne relâchait pas un peu, ce serait certainement l'asphyxie.

Tiens, c'était une idée. L'empêcher de prendre congé. Ce serait une bonne méthode de meurtre. Personne ne le soupçonnerait. Personne ne saurait jamais rien...

Le jeune homme se retint de se frotter les mains l'une contre l'autre. Il ne put retenir un sourire en se disant qu'il paraîtrait réellement fou. De toute façon, peu importait à quel point son ami pouvait être énervant et détestable, il avait besoin de lui. Après tout, c'était un bon médicomage. Et, étrangement, un bon ami. Bien que cette vérité se faisait parfois dure à croire...

Puis, Harry s'arrêta brusquement d'avancer. Un simple regard à sa gauche lui confirma sa pensée. Il se trouvait devant la porte de la chambre de Draco Malfoy...

Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux alentours, pour réaliser qu'il était seul. Ce n'était pas un couloir particulièrement achalandé de l'hôpital. La plupart des patients y étaient comateux. Un médicomage venait régulièrement leur jeter un oeil, rien de plus.

Devait-il aller voir à l'intérieur? Juste pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, tout comme il était habitué de le faire avec ce genre de patient. Si jamais quelque chose ne tournait pas rond...

Oh, et puis qui croyait-il berner? Il était toujours troublé par ce retour. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était... dur. Étrangement difficile.

Mais retourner le voir n'arrangerait rien. À part peut-être raviver d'autres souvenirs encore plus difficiles.

Non, mieux valait poursuivre son chemin.

* * *

_Il était perdu. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il ne se comprenait plus. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal? Pourquoi se sentait-il si peu à sa place? Ou plutôt pas du tout? Pourquoi?_

_Il avait commis une erreur. Des erreurs. Et des graves. De mauvais décisions. De mauvais choix._

_Tout était la faute de son père. De sa famille. De Severus. Du mage noir. Il avait été mal entouré. Mal guidé. Il lui avait paru si naturel de suivre la même voix que tous ces gens, de soutenir cette cause qui lui semblait si noble..._

_Cette cause ne lui paraissait plus noble du tout. Plus le moins du monde. Toutes ces idées lui semblaient soudain si fausses, si cruelles. De la cruauté gratuite._

_Il ne comprenait plus rien._

_Mais que pouvait-il faire? Ce n'était pas comme s'il possédait le moindre pouvoir dans toute cette histoire. Il n'était plus qu'un pion. Il n'était plus un humain. Il n'était plus un sorcier. Il était un pion, constamment manipulé par son maître._

_Son maître. Il détestait cela. Son maître. Il se sentait vraiment comme un chien. Gentil toutou, gentil chien-chien. Mord, agresse, tue, détruis. Bon chien. _

_C'était dégueulasse._

_Comment en était-il arrivé là? Lui qui avait toujours détesté se sentir contrôlé par son père, il s'était dirigé vers ce «maître». C'était ridicule. IL était ridicule. Il avait été stupide._

_Comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Comment!?_

_Il ne comprenait plus._

_De toute façon, il n'était pas là pour comprendre. Il était là pour obéir, sans poser de questions. Voler et détruire des vies sans poser de questions._

_Il allait vomir._

_De toute façon, à part être malade, que pouvait-il faire?_

_Rien._

_Il était trop tard._

* * *

Harry était de retour dans des couloirs plus bondés. Dans un sens, cela le soulageait. Il commençait à détester la solitude. Même la compagnie de Blaise le réconfortait, ce qui n'était certainement pas peu dire. Il en devenait pitoyable. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il dirait plutôt qu'il l'était depuis longtemps. 

Heureusement, la plus grande partie de sa mauvaise humeur s'était évaporée.

Et les restants s'envolèrent dès qu'il aperçut, au loin dans un couloir, une silhouette bien connue.

«Remus?»

Mais qu'est-ce que l'homme faisait là? À Sainte-Mangouste? Alors qu'il ne semblait pas du tout blessé, se tenant ainsi sur ses deux jambes, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon marron. Peut-être un peu stressé, rien de plus. Ou peut-être _très_ stressé. De là où il se trouvait, il était difficile d'en juger, surtout avec tous ces gens entre eux.

Était-il venu lui parler?

Lorsqu'il prononça son nom, le lycanthrope posa enfin le regard sur lui. Harry eut aussitôt l'impression d'y voir qu'il le cherchait depuis un certain temps déjà. Il y vit aussi autre chose, qui s'apparentait à du chagrin ou du désespoir. Il ne se sentait manifestement pas très bien.

«Oh, Harry! C'est justement toi que je voulais voir.»

Il avait vu juste. Ne restait plus qu'à voir s'il avait aussi raison pour le chagrin.

«Ah bon?» demanda le jeune homme, fronçant légèrement les sourcils. «Et pourquoi cela?»

Le plus âgé des deux sembla se tendre, manifestant une certaine nervosité. Il se gratta même la nuque, geste qui ne trompait pas.

«Remus?» insista doucement le plus jeune, attirant de nouveau sur lui le regard doré.

Cela sembla convaincre le propriétaire de ce regard de se lancer.

«Hum... est-ce que je peux te parler une minute? Je... J'aurais... j'aimerais juste te parler de quelque chose.» fit l'aîné. «À moins... à moins que tu ne sois trop occupé.»

«Je peux certainement t'accorder un peu de temps.»

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. Que se passait-il pour que l'homme semble si mal?

«Tu es sûr? Je veux dire... je ne voudrais pas te déranger...»

«Je suis sûr.» lui assura le jeune homme, affichant un sourire réconfortant.

Puis, il l'entraîna jusqu'à un endroit plus tranquille, qui s'avéra être un couloir de comateux. Un semblable à celui où il s'était trouvé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il prit pourtant bien soin de pas prendre celui où un certain blondinet machiavélique reposait.

«Désolé, je ne trouve pas de meilleur endroit pour discuter...» s'excusa-t-il.

«Ce n'est pas grave.» lui assura le plus vieux, n'ayant pas quitté son malaise.

Le silence se pointa le bout du nez, mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'installer. Il ne voulait pas laisser la situation empirer.

«Alors? De quoi voulais-tu me parler?»

Silence. C'était pas gagné.

«Remus?»

Légère insistance. Il n'avait pas toute la journée. Bien que son ami l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Heureusement, ce dernier ouvrit la bouche.

Pour soupirer. Malheur.

«Je ne sais pas si j'ai pris la bonne décision en venant te voir... j'ai l'impression de te déranger...» avoua enfin le plus vieux.

«Tu as bien fait. Que se passe-t-il? Tu ne sembles pas au mieux de ta forme.»

«Je n'ai pas très bien dormi.»

«Une raison particulière?»

«On peut dire ça.»

Silence. Heureusement, ce fut bref. Harry y voyait.

«Et... quelle est cette raison?»

«Hum... disons que... c'est Tonks.»

D'accord. Pas de panique, Harry. Pas de panique.

«Il lui est arrivé quelque chose?» demanda-t-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Le lycanthrope vit sa peur et lui sourit aussitôt, le rassurant légèrement.

«Non, non. Elle va bien. Enfin, je suppose.»

«Tu supposes?»

«Eh bien, je n'ai pas été particulièrement enthousiaste hier. Je crois qu'elle l'a remarqué.»

«Et pourquoi aurais-tu été enthousiaste?»

Bref silence. Cette fois, heureusement, ce fut Remus qui le brisa.

«Elle avait une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer.»

Une bonne nouvelle? Génial! Où était le problème?

«Ah bon? Et quelle était-elle?»

Le jeune bénévole ignorait s'il devait paraître enjoué ou non. Le plus âgé détourna le regard. Mauvais signe.

Le lycanthrope marmonna quelque chose d'absolument inaudible. Le survivant lui demanda évidemment de répéter. Ce qui ne sembla pas lui plaire.

«Elle croit être enceinte.»

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux. Ça, c'était surprenant!

«Vraiment!? Mais c'est génial!» s'exclama-t-il, avant de se reprendre.

Remus, de son côté, ne semblait pas aussi joyeux. Après tout, n'était-il pas venu lui confier un problème?

Le jeune homme ne voyait pourtant pas le problème dans cette histoire...

«Hum... tu n'en es pas réjoui?» demanda-t-il timidement.

Aucune réponse. Son silence voulait tout dire. Son regard rivé au sol aussi.

Harry dut chercher ses mots. Que devait-il dire, demander? Il était nul pour ce genre de choses.

«Ça ne va pas avec Tonks?»

«Non, ce... ce n'est pas ça.»

«Alors qu'y a-t-il? Ne devrais-tu pas être heureux?»

Malaise. L'ambiance devenait légèrement tendue. Visiblement, Remus commençait à sérieusement remettre en question la pertinence de sa venue.

Mais il était là et Harry ne le laisserait pas repartir. Pas dans cet état.

«Je... je ne sais vraiment pas si je devrais t'embêter avec ce genre d'histoire.» soupira l'aîné, les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

«Je suis assez grand pour t'aider. Tu peux te confier à moi. Tu peux me faire confiance.»

«Je sais.»

«Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Tonks?»

Sa voix s'était volontairement faite plus douce. Le lycanthrope avait visiblement besoin de réconfort. Peu importait ce qu'il disait.

«Je... je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.» avoua-t-il.

«Et quelle est-elle?»

Harry s'était rapproché de son ami, qui semblait hésiter à répondre.

«Je... je suis sorti avec elle.»

Bref silence.

«Et... c'est ça, la bêtise?» fit le jeune homme, fronçant les sourcils.

Bref hochement de tête. C'était pas bon, ça.

«Tu ne l'aimes plus?»

«Je ne l'aime pas.»

Ouch.

«Ah bon. Mais... je ne comprend pas.»

Et c'était vrai. Harry ne comprenait plus.

«Ne te méprend pas.» fit Remus. «J'aime beaucoup Tonks. Elle a été là pour moi, elle m'a aidé à traverser de nombreuses épreuves. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais...»

«Pas comme ça?»

«Non... pas comme ça...»

Re-ouch. Le jeune homme avait décidément raté un épisode. Que s'était-il passé durant sa pause toilette?

«Alors pourquoi as-tu...»

«Accepté de sortir avec elle?»

Hochement de tête.

«Je ne sais pas...»

Ce n'était pas cette réponse qui permettait à Harry de reconstituer le casse-tête.

«...Je suppose que j'avais besoin de réconfort. D'une présence. Elle était là et insistait pour nous vivions quelque chose ensemble...»

C'était déjà mieux...

«...J'ai été excessivement égoïste...»

«Mais non. J'aurais sûrement fait pareil. Nous avons tous besoin d'une présence.»

«Je sais. Mais elle m'aimait. Et ça, je ne l'ai pas vu. Ou je n'en ai pas deviné l'ampleur. Maintenant, elle est enceinte et... tu aurais dû voir son visage lorsqu'elle me l'a annoncé. Elle était radieuse. Elle rêvait visiblement de cet enfant depuis un certain temps déjà...»

«Mais toi tu n'en veux pas?»

«Je ne sais pas trop. Je suis trop vieux pour ça et puis... Je ne me sens pas à l'aise à l'idée d'élever un enfant avec elle. J'aurais l'impression de lui mentir.»

«Et tu lui as dit tout cela?»

«Non. Je n'aurais pas pu. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, mais je tiens quand même à elle. Ça la détruirait.»

Bref silence.

«Je suis vraiment dans le pétrin.» ajouta-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Harry l'entoura de ses bras, sentant qu'il en avait besoin. Il sentit un tremblement parcourir l'échine du lycanthrope, ignorant s'il s'agissait en fait d'un frisson ou d'un sanglot.

Il ne posa pas la question.

«J'ai été égoïste.» marmonna l'aîné.

«Mais non.»

«Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?»

«Sa grossesse est confirmée?»

«Non, ce n'est qu'un soupçon.»

«Alors tu devrais attendre avant de paniquer.»

Le plus vieux se dégagea de l'étreinte, lui jetant un regard désespéré.

«Mais si elle l'est? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Et même si elle ne l'est pas, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrai plus jamais la voir de la même façon. Je ne pourrai plus voir son visage sans avoir l'impression d'être un vieil égoïste profiteur et sans cervelle.»

Le jeune homme posa une main sur son épaule.

«Aucun problème n'est sans solution. Mais lorsqu'aucune ne se présente à nous, mieux vaut laisser le temps nous guider. Si elle est enceinte, alors nous verrons. Si elle ne l'est pas... peut-être devrais-tu la laisser avant d'empirer la situation.»

«Je sais.»

«Je connais Tonks, je sais qu'elle finira par comprendre. Elle sera blessée, mais on ne peut vivre sa vie sans blesser et être blessé. On n'y peut rien.»

Il se surprenait lui-même par la profondeur de ses paroles. Ne disait-il pas qu'il était nul dans ce genre de choses?

Remus soupira.

«Je suppose que tu as raison.»

Une autre étreinte. Pour la route.

«Merci d'être là, Harry.»

«C'est tout naturel.»

* * *

_Beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Il en voyait souvent, en quantité industrielle. Il avait vu plus de sang en quatre ans qu'un médicomage pouvait en avoir vu en cent ans de carrière. Il en avait bien trop vu pour un jeune de son âge. Il en avait bien trop vu pour un simple être humain._

_Seulement, ce sang-là, c'était le sien. Son sang à lui se déversait à une vitesse alarmante, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour y remédier. Déjà, la tête lui tournait. Sa vue devenait floue, il ne voyait plus que de vagues formes et silhouettes. Il ignorait si ces silhouettes étaient humaines ou non. Était-il seul? L'avait-on laissé dans cet état?_

_Sûrement._

_Ça y était. Lui qui avait cru voir une lueur d'espoir. Enfin. Au travers de toute obscurité et cette impression d'asphyxie, il avait cru percevoir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il s'était bien planté. Il avait été idiot, comme toujours. Et naïf. Il avait réussi à la retrouver, cette naïveté, mais elle l'avait mené à sa perte._

_Car c'était la fin. Il ne voyait déjà presque plus rien, et il ne sentait plus ses membres. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger la moindre partie de son corps. Il ne se sentait plus faiblir. Il se sentait mourir._

_Il avait réellement été un crétin. Il avait cru vaincre un être qui avait plus de connaissances en magie noire que tous ses fidèles ne pouvaient espérer en avoir, même pour les plus anciens. Il avait cru pouvoir faire un changement. Il avait cru pouvoir se libérer de ses promesses. Il avait cru... C'était ça, son problème. Il avait cru._

_Et maintenant, il était trop tard._

* * *

«Alors? Comment s'est passée ta journée?» demanda Blaise, un sourire en coin. 

Harry, qui venait à peine de mettre les pieds dans la chambre blanche, lui jeta un regard noir, qui fut bien vite suivi d'un sourire amusé.

«Oui, très bien, merci.» répondit-il d'un ton narquois. «Et toi?»

«Merveilleux.» fit le médicomage, employant le même ton et le même sourire.

La journée était déjà terminée. Elle avait été relativement longue et ardue, mais il avait vu pire. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas nier qu'il avait hâte de rentrer. Seulement, il préférait attendre son ami.

«Alors tu as fini?» s'informa-t-il.

«J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, mais Edmond m'a proposé de prendre le relais.»

«J'ose que espérer que tu as accepté.»

«Mais bien sûr mon cher. Je termine ce bandage et je cours me changer.»

Harry remarqua aussitôt le patient que Blaise soigna. Il lui fit un bref de tête, avant de patiemment attendre que son ami ait fini. Puis, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle des employés, se changèrent et ramassèrent toutes leurs choses.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital en riant d'une blague idiote de Blaise, ignorant que, plus loin dans l'hôpital, dans un couloir peu bondé, un jeune homme blond ouvrait les yeux.

* * *

**NdA**: Bah vlà!! La fin!! XD!!

-tomate-

Eh ho! Faut bien faire souffrir les lecteurs, dans la vie!!

-tomate-

--


	9. Le Retour

NdA: C'est bon, vous pouvez ranger vos mouchoirs: Je.ne.suis.pas.morte.

Une fois de plus, je pourrais m'excuser du retard mais... vous avez mieux à faire, non? Comme lire ce chapitre, par exemple. Vous n'en avez rien à faire de mon horaire de fou, de mes examens stressants, de mes cours de danse qui prennent tout mon temps, de toutes ces pensées que j'ai pour l'année prochaine, pour le cégep, mon futur appartement...

En d'autres mots, j'ai horriblement trop de stress et écrire me détend... donc voici un chapitre!! Vous pouvez remercier mon stress - -'

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Le retour**

Lorsque Harry arriva à l'hôpital ce matin-là, il remarqua aussitôt une différence. Rien de bien particulier, rien de bien évident. Il pouvait remarquer une certaine agitation, mais cela faisait partie du quotidien, depuis le retour du mage noir. Alors pourquoi sentait-il une différence? Quelque chose qui se démarquait des autres jours.

Probablement était-ce dû à son mal de tête. Blaise et lui, en revenant du travail la veille, s'étaient un peu laissés aller avec la bièraubeurre et son crâne n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié. Ils avaient bu pour s'amuser, mais surtout pour oublier cette journée aussi merdique que les autres, pour oublier que leurs vies étaient un enfer depuis... depuis toujours. Surtout depuis le retour de Vous-savez-qui. Ou plutôt depuis cette nuit où Dumbledore était décédé.

Mais ça, ils n'en parlaient pas. Ils ne souhaitaient pas y penser.

Bref, probablement s'imaginait-il des choses. L'hôpital magique ressemblait à ce qu'il avait toujours été, jour après jour.

Mais alors pourquoi ce sentiment persistait-il?

«Hey, Harry.»

Le jeune homme fut surpris de constater qu'Edmond se trouvait à ses côtés. Était-ce le médicomage qui l'avait approché, ou l'inverse? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir...

«Ah, salut.» répondit-il, affichant un faible sourire.

«Tu sembles épuisé.»

Le médicomage lui avait dit cela en levant furtivement les yeux de la blessure qu'il tentait de guérir magiquement. Comme toujours, il semblait débordé.

«Hum, disons que je n'ai pas très bien dormi.»

Un sourire vint se dessiner sur les lèvres du plus vieux.

«Comme tout le monde ici.» nota-t-il.

Une rapide observation des alentours suffisait pour constater que tous, patients comme employés, semblaient exténués. Évidemment, cette constatation ne surprenait personne. C'était normal, non? Il était difficile de dormir paisiblement en songeant à tous ces massacres qui avaient constamment lieu, pas si loin de chez soi.

«Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ici?» demanda Harry, définitivement trop intrigué. «Il me semble que quelque chose cloche.»

Un autre sourire, un peu plus triste cette fois, apparut sur le visage du médicomage.

«Toujours aussi clairvoyant, à ce que je vois.» fit-il. «Malfoy s'est réveillé.»

* * *

«Dean.»

Le jeune homme noir ne broncha pas, ne daignant pas même de lever les yeux du parchemin sur lequel il écrivait.

«Dean.» répéta l'Irlandais.

Toujours aucune réaction.

«Dean!»

Cette fois, un soupir put se faire entendre, en provenance de l'interpelé. Mais son regard resta baissé.

«Oh, ne me dis pas que tu boudes encore!» s'énerva l'Irlandais.

Depuis que Seamus s'était saoûlé chez Blaise et que Dean avait dû le ramener à la maison dans cet état pitoyable, ce dernier ne lui adressait presque plus la parole. Comme si toute cette histoire était vraiment si dramatique. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait humilié publiquement, non?

De toute façon, il n'avait plus vraiment de souvenir de cette soirée, à partir du moment où il avait commencé à boire. Et ce n'était certainement pas Dean qui le lui raconterait, puisqu'il s'évertuait à garder le silence.

«Ça fait deux jours!»

Un regard noir lui fut lancé. C'était déjà un progrès...

Oh, et puis ce n'était certainement pas si grave. Seamus connaissait son ami. Ce dernier ne cessait de s'énerver pour rien. Il bouderait encore un certain temps, pour la forme, puis il reviendrait à la normale sous peu, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Dean était définitivement trop orgueilleux.

«Deaaaan...»

Voilà, son ami ne résistait jamais à cette voix suppliante.

«Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire que venir m'embêter?» s'énerva le jeune homme noir.

Presque jamais...

«Ça fait deux jours que tu m'ignores! Tu ne crois pas que je me suis suffisamment excusé?»

«Tu ne t'es pas excusé...»

«Ah non? Eh bien je le fais maintenant: Désolé!!»

«Hum...»

Puis, le regard se posa de nouveau sur le parchemin et la plume recommença à s'activer.

«Rooh, tu m'énerves! Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire de si grave?» poursuivit Seamus.

«Tu t'es comporté en imbécile, voilà le problème! Tu es vraiment incapable d'agir normalement? En adulte?»

«Je comprends que tu n'aies pas apprécié de me ramener à la maison... mais à ce point-là?»

Autre soupir.

«Tu n'es venu que pour me parler de ça?» s'enquit le jeune noir.

«Heum... oui.»

«Alors tu peux partir.»

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'Irlandais de soupirer. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Il retourna donc à son bureau, se disant que son ami était définitivement bizarre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se saoûlait et que Dean devait le ramasser à la petite cuillère!

Mais ce n'était pas non plus la première fois que le jeune noir décidait de s'emmurer ainsi dans le silence. S'il agissait comme toutes les autres fois, il bouderait encore une journée et ce serait terminé.

Seamus soupira une dernière fois avant de reprendre le travail.

* * *

Harry jeta un furtif coup d'oeil à sa gauche, avant de reposer son regard sur le vide devant lui. Cela devait faire vingt minutes qu'il était là, le dos appuyé contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte de la chambre de Draco Malfoy. Évidemment, il ne parvenait pas à se résigner à simplement entrer... Cela aurait été trop simple.

Il entendait des voix, à l'intérieur de la petite pièce. Elles étaient étouffées par le mur, et il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre ce qui était dit. Pourtant, il reconnaissait la voix de Blaise. Il reconnaissait aussi la deuxième voix, mais préférait prétendre ne l'avoir jamais entendue. Comme s'il était trop douloureux de simplement se rappeler ce que cette voix lui avait déjà dit, comme s'il était trop souffrant de se souvenir de ce que le propriétaire de cette voix avait fait.

Alors il attendait, à l'extérieur de la chambre, à écouter ces murmures inaudibles. Parfois, la voix de Blaise s'élevait légèrement, mais elle reprenait toujours un ton sérieux, plus calme. Harry s'imaginait très bien la confusion que devait ressentir son ami à l'instant même. Blaise et Draco avaient été de si bons amis, autrefois...

Le Survivant sursauta lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, et qu'un jeune homme noir en habit de médicomage en sortit.

«Harry?» fit ce dernier, en refermant la porte derrière lui, plus doucement qu'il ne l'avait ouverte.

Le jeune homme aux yeux verts se redressa aussitôt, ne souhaitant pas avoir l'air de celui qui espionnait.

«Ha, hum... salut. Je me demandais où tu était passé.» dit-il, d'un ton se voulant décontracté.

Évidemment, il vit aussitôt, par le sourire compréhensif de son ami, que ce dernier avait tout compris.

«Tu as su pour...» demanda le médicomage, sans terminer sa question.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Un petit mouvement de tête en direction de la porte suffit pour signifier de qui il parlait. Harry, en guise de réponse, se contenta de hocher de la tête. Il se découvrait soudainement un intérêt particulier pour le plancher, qu'il s'évertuait à fixer.

«Il... il est là, si... si tu veux...» tenta Blaise, incertain.

Un bref silence s'ensuivit. Ils ne savaient quoi se dire, et n'osaient se regarder. Comme si les mots risquaient de leur écorcher les oreilles, ou que de croiser le regard de l'autre se révélait soudainement trop dangereux. Et dire que, depuis le début de leur amitié, aucun malaise n'avait su se glisser entre eux, pas même lors des pires moments. Même lors du retour du mage noir, ils avaient su être présents l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient su surmonter leurs émotions afin de préserver cette amitié si précieuse. Mais l'arrivée de Malfoy avait tout chamboulé, et les malaises s'accumulaient.

Ce moment devrait être ajouté à la liste.

«De toute façon, je dois y aller. Le travail m'attend.»

Et Blaise s'enfuit, tandis que Harry prétendait ne pas avoir vu les larmes séchées sur ses joues.

* * *

«Chéri, tu peux m'apporter un grand verre d'eau, s'il-te-plaît?»

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le jeune homme roux sortit de la cuisine avec le verre d'eau qui lui avait été demandé. Sa femme lui adressa un doux sourire, avant d'en avaler quelques grandes gorgées.

«Ça va? Est-ce que tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre?» demanda Bill.

«Non, ça va, merci.» répondit Fleur, avec son accent français.

Il retourna dans la cuisine et elle ne le quitta pas des yeux avant qu'il ne soit complètement hors de vue. Elle était vraiment heureuse d'avoir trouvé un homme si prévenant, qui la chouchoutait autant. Il prenait soin d'elle comme de la prunelle de ses yeux, et elle s'en sentait plus que valorisée. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse qu'elle l'était présentement. Selon les circonstances, évidemment.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas toujours comme cela mais, dernièrement, il avait une très bonne raison d'être à ce point aux petits soins avec elle. Et elle n'allait pas s'en priver.

«Est-ce que tu as faim? Je peux te faire une omelette.» demanda Bill, de la cuisine.

«Non, j'ai un peu mal au coeur. Je préfère m'abstenir.»

«Tu es sûre?»

Un autre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Prévenant, inquiet... que d'euphémismes.

«Oui.»

«D'accord.»

Quelques bruits se firent entendre de la cuisine. Probablement cuisinait-il tout de même quelque chose, juste au cas où elle changerait d'idée. Elle aurait dû s'en douter...

Il était adorable. Malheureusement, elle savait que ces incalculables attentions lui tomberaient sur les nerfs au bout de quelques jours. Probablement devrait-elle l'arrêter immédiatement, l'obliger à redevenir lui-même, ne serait-ce qu'un bref instant. Mieux valait prévenir, que guérir.

«Bill?»

«Hum?» répondit-il, toujours au loin.

«Tu ne veux pas venir t'assoir avec moi? Tu sais, prendre une pause?»

Aussitôt, la tête rousse réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent, alors qu'il s'approchait de sa femme, puis prenait place à ses côtés.

«Pourquoi? Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu as des crampes? Tu veux un autre verre d'eau? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?»

Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas seulement au bout de quelques jours. C'était réellement énervant.

«Bill, je suis enceinte, pas au seuil de la mort. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me traites comme si j'étais faite de cristal. Je ne vais pas éclater en morceaux!» dit-elle, d'un ton légèrement découragé.

Bill esquissa un sourire, qui la fit fondre comme au premier jour. Comment pouvait-elle rester fâchée contre un sourire si tendre et amoureux?

«Tu sais que tu es adorable avec ton accent?» ajouta-t-il.

Non, vraiment, il savait comment se faire pardonner. Elle se surprit d'ailleurs à lui sourire en retour, avant qu'il ne lui vole un furtif baiser.

«Est-ce que nous allons toujours visiter tes parents samedi prochain?» demanda-t-elle, souhaitant dévier la conversation et ainsi oublier qu'elle venait de se faire avoir pitoyablement.

«Oui, à moins que tu sois trop fatiguée...»

...

Non... Là, il aurait besoin de lui voler plusieurs baisers...

* * *

Maintenant que Blaise était parti, il était seul, laissé à lui-même. Seul devant cette porte, qu'il ne se résignait pas à franchir. Pourquoi était-ce si dur? Ce n'était qu'une porte, de l'autre côté de laquelle ne se trouvait qu'une simple chambre, avec un simple lit et un simple patient. Rien de bien effrayant. C'était la même chose pour toutes les autres chambres!

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas qu'un simple patient. C'était Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Celui qu'il avait détesté pour les quatre dernières années. Certains diront qu'il l'avait détesté depuis leur premier jour à Poudlard, depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus pour la première fois et que Harry avait refusé de lui serrer la main, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il avait toujours considéré Draco comme un petit enfoiré de première, égoïste, égocentrique et, par-dessus tout, imbécile. Seulement, jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de faire ce qu'il avait fait quatre ans plus tôt.

En réalité, il aurait été plus juste de dire «ce qu'il avait FAILLI faire», mais pour Harry, c'était du pareil au même. Malfoy était un meurtrier, un criminel dangereux et impitoyable. Et ça, rien ne pourrait changer quoi que ce soit à cette image qu'il s'était de fait de lui.

Pourtant, il était là, devant cette porte, à se demander s'il allait se décider à entrer.

Il pouvait toujours revenir demain. Ou après-demain. Ou la semaine prochaine prochaine.

Ou jamais.

C'était vrai, pourquoi devait-il absolument venir le voir? Ce n'était pas comme si cet égoïste le méritait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait la moindre obligation envers lui. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas. Pas la moindre. Il n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Absolument rien.

Alors pourquoi était-il là?

Retour au point de départ.

* * *

Depuis qu'il était revenu du bureau de Dean, Seamus n'avait cessé de travailler. Il n'en avait certainement pas l'air, mais il était un bon auror. Courageux et travaillant. Peut-être pas très minutieux, Kingsley ne manquait jamais de le réprimander pour cela, mais il remplissait très bien sa tâche. Et Kingsley l'appréciait, bien qu'il le cachait plutôt bien.

L'Irlandais laissa échapper un soupir en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à son horloge. Il était presque midi et son estomac le faisait souffrir, mais il avait encore un tas de rapports à remplir. Il avait définitivement trop négligé le travail, dernièrement, et maintenant il avait tout à faire. Mais bon, ce n'était pas nouveau, il faisait cela à chaque. Il remettait tout à la dernière minute, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à crouler sous le travail. Allait-il se dompter un jour?

«Seamus?»

Ah, c'était drôle. Il avait travaillé si fort, qu'il en avait des hallucinations auditives. Un peu plus, et il aurait cru avoir entendu Dean l'interpeler.

Très drôle.

«Seamus?»

Bon, soit il était définitivement au seuil de la folie, soit Dean se tenait réellement dans le cadre de sa porte, l'interpelant. Ce n'était pas comme si la première option n'était pas envisageable...

Un coup d'oeil à sa porte lui prouva pourtant que la deuxième option valait.

«Hum, ça va?» demanda timidement le jeune homme noir, voyant que son ami le regardait d'un air béat.

«Quoi?» fit Seamus, revenant à la réalité. «Heu, oui, oui, ça va.»

Un bref silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel leurs regards se fuyèrent. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trente longues secondes de malaise que Dean se décida à reprendre la parole. Il était normal que son ami soit surpris de le voir ainsi devant lui, suite à la façon dont il l'avait traité un peu plus tôt. Mieux valait s'expliquer.

«Écoute Seamus, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je n'étais pas d'humeur et tu es arrivé au mauvais moment.»

Voilà, c'était dit. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en dire davantage, son orgueil ne le supporterait pas. Alors Seamus devrait se contenter de ça.

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir un moment, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre de la situation, comme s'il tentait de décider s'il devait, oui ou non, accepter ses excuses. Dean esquissa un sourire avant même que l'Irlandais ne le fasse. Il connaissait son ami et il savait qu'il était tout simplement incapable de rester furieux bien longtemps.

Ils se sourirent, ils étaient réconciliés.

«Tu viens manger quelque chose?» demanda Dean.

Seamus songea de nouveau à tous ces rapports qu'il n'avait pas encore terminé, à tout ce travail qui devait être fait...

Cela pouvait bien attendre une heure ou deux.

* * *

Un. Deux. Trois. Go! Harry prit une grande inspiration, puis ouvrit la porte, dont il tenait la poignée depuis déjà un bon moment. La pièce était sombre, et ses yeux durent d'abord s'habituer à cet éclairage. Puis, son regard se posa sur le lit, sur lequel reposait cette silhouette qu'il redoutait tant.

Il chercha à voir si une tête se tournait vers lui, ou si ce regard gris le fixait déjà, mais il ne vit rien. En réalité, des paupières semblaient recouvrir ces orbes couleur tempête et cette poitrine, camouflée sous de minces couvertures, semblait s'élever puis s'abaisser à un rythme régulier.

Il dormait. Ce salaud dormait. Harry avait passé de longues minutes à se décider à entrer, et Malfoy s'était endormi.

La vie était injuste.

Soupir. Haussement d'épaules. Il n'y avait rien à faire, non? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'intention de le réveiller! Oh non... certainement pas.

Soupirant une fois de plus, Harry se dirigea vers la petite armoire dans un coin de la pièce. Il l'ouvrit et en vérifia le contenu. Quelques couvertures, taies d'oreillers et autres choses du genre. Tout était en place, il ne voyait même pas pourquoi il vérifiait. Il n'avait rien à faire dans cette chambre, il devrait simplement s'en aller. Il avait mieux à faire, les médicomages avaient besoin d'aide, alors qu'il perdait son temps dans cet chambre. Mieux valait retourner au travail.

«Quoi, tu me quittes déjà?»

Le bénévole se figea dans son mouvement, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre. Venait-il vraiment d'entendre cette voix? CETTE voix? Lentement, il tourna la tête vers le lit.

Aussitôt, il vit ces orbes grises le fixer. Ces mêmes orbes qu'il avait imaginées pendant quatre ans. Sans les avoir réellement vues pendant toutes ces années, elles l'avaient hanté. Chaque jour, chaque nuit, il les avait vues.

Il se sentait comme dans un film d'horreur. Dès l'instant où il avait vu ce regard posé sur lui, il avait cru entendre cette petite musique stressante, un cliché des films à suspense. Pourtant, pendant une fraction de seconde, son coeur s'était arrêté de battre. Et cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec toutes ces histoires romantiques où l'on raconte que la respiration devient saccadée devant une beauté inimaginable. Non, son souffle s'était coupé parce qu'il était terrifié. Ces yeux le terrifiaient, car il y voyait Dumbledore. Il y voyait Dumbledore lors de ses derniers moments sur Terre, en vie. Puis il le revoyait mort, au pied de la tour du haut de laquelle il était tombé. Il revoyait tout cela dans ce regard gris, et c'était exactement pourquoi il avait craint de le revoir, pourquoi il avait espéré ne plus jamais avoir à y faire face.

Malheureusement, c'était le cas. Il confrontait de nouveau ce regard, quatre ans plus tard. Et il était figé. Il était figé devant ce garçon qu'il détestait tant. Il était réellement terrifié.

En quatre ans, il s'était imaginé tout un tas de scénarios. Dans la plupart, Draco mourrait. Il mourrait, et c'était la fin de ces orbes hypnotisantes. Elles devenaient soudainement vides et sans vie, plus le moindrement dangereuses.

Seulement, alors qu'il se trouvait, quatre ans plus tard, devant un Draco Malfoy faible, blême et blessé, il réalisait qu'il avait eu tort tout ce temps. Malfoy était en vie. Il était bien vivant, il respirait, il parlait et, surtout, il regardait... mais ses yeux étaient vides. Ils étaient vides et sans vie, exactement comme Harry avait toujours souhaité les voir. Ils ne reflétaient plus le moindre signe de joie, de tristesse ou de toute autre émotion. Ils étaient morts.

Et c'était ce qui était le plus terrifiant. Ils n'étaient plus que deux miroirs, où Harry voyait défiler tous ces souvenirs qu'il souhaitait oublier. Dans ces orbes grises, il voyait la mort.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait souhaité voir durant ces quatre années. Il avait eu tort. Il aurait préféré ne jamais voir Draco se réveiller. Il aurait voulu qu'il reste endormi pour l'éternité, et que ces paupières cachent ce regard à jamais.

Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à cette sensation qui lui enserrait la poitrine, lorsqu'il voyait ces yeux.

«Alors, Potter, on ne dit plus bonjour?»

Toujours ce même sarcasme, cette même attitude insupportable. Pourtant, rien n'était pareil. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard car, dans le présent, ce sarcasme ne se reflétait plus dans les yeux du jeune homme. Tout de ce corps était toujours en vie, tout était parfaitement fonctionnel.

Tout, sauf les yeux. Ils le regardaient, mais ne le voyaient pas.

Harry en eut des frissons et il sut, à cet instant même, qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit qui viendrait.

* * *

NdA: Voilà pour ce chapitre!

Perplexe face à cette fin de chapitre? Rassurez-vous, je le suis aussi. Croyez-moi, je n'ai absolument rien pris avant (ou pendant) d'écrire ces lignes, j'étais simplement... fatiguée. Et Dieu sait comme je peux être soit excessivement stupide, ou excessivement songée, lorsque je suis fatiguée.

Bref, les yeux de Malfoy m'ont inspirée. J'étais tellement «dedans», que j'ai senti ma propre respiration s'arrêter lorsque j'ai écrit qu'il voyait ces orbes grises le fixer!

J'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil...

Anyway... à la prochaine! (Espérons que ce ne sera pas trop loin...)

* * *


End file.
